Dreaming of Petals
by applesofwrath
Summary: Haruno Sakura attends an elite high school known to breed prodigies and send them to Ivy League schools. Being part of the lower social hierarchy of St. Arabella's Academy, she feels she will never win the attention of the popular Uchiha Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming_ _any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and support the actual release._

_**Summary:** Haruno Sakura attends an elite high school known to breed prodigies and send them to Ivy League schools. Being part of the lower social hierarchy of St. Arabella's Academy, she feels she will never win the attention of the popular Uchiha Sasuke. But impossible things do happen. _

_**Author's note:** This fic is mainly SasukexSakura with some NarutoxHinata, NejixTenten, GaaraxMatsuri (and don't worry, she won't be as annoying as she is depicted in the manga), ShikamaruxTemari, InoxSai, SuigetsuxKarin. _

* * *

_Pink Petals fill my dreams..._

It was a lovely spring morning when Haruno Sakura walked to school, with her eyes to her book. The petals on the trees matched her bubblegum pink hair. Her eyes were as green as the grass. The weather was not too hot and yet not too cold-it was just perfect. The soft wind would sweep through her long pink locks, tied halfway by a thin, long red ribbon. She walked down a concrete path lined by a small black metal fences. Outside the fences, were the cherry blossom trees that surrounded the pathway like something out of a dream or photograph. A fresh, sweet fragrance from the trees filled the air. The blossoms sent lovely pink petals through the air, that would occasionally land on Sakura's hair, uniform or book.

It was the month of March, only halfway into the spring semester of Sakura's sophomore year in high school. Sakura always walked through the same route to and from school, and enjoyed it. This destination was her moment to walk and think. There was nothing but the sound of her feet, the branches of trees swaying from the wind, and a few birds.

Sakura attends St. Arabella's Academy, a private school that was known for it's prestigious students who aim to enter ivy league colleges. Sakura's dream was to enter Harvard's medical School, being inspired by her father who was the chief of staff at Konoha's hospital. Since high school began, Sakura has been good at maintaining her 4.0 GPA, doing charity work, and joining many of the school's clubs. She was predicted by her classmates to be salutatorian by their graduation year, being ranked 2nd in her grade. The first being Nara Shikamaru.

The school mostly composed of kids from rich backgrounds, and Sakura was one them. Her family lived very comfortably, they weren't as rich as other kid's families at St. Arabellas, but Sakura's available connection through her father were enough for her to gain entry into the school. Her grades and reputation at school further reinforced the fact that Sakura was a huge asset to the future of alumni of St. Arabellas. Her father was overjoyed to hear that Sakura got accepted into St. Arabella's Academy. Not only because he was an alumni, but also because he wants to see his daughter go into a better college than he did, and St. Arabella's was the place to go to get into the Ivy League.

The rest of St. Arabella's students were on scholarship, due to their competitive grades. Sakura's good friend Tenten was one of them, and Sakura couldn't be any more happier for her friend. And Ino's friend Ayumi, was also the few Sakura knew that were on scholarship.

Walking on the sidewalk, her dreamlike pathway remodeled into a typical suburban setting sidewalk with cars passing by. She wasn't far from approaching school when a black convertible drove alongside the sidewalk. She glanced over at the four boys who were blasting their music and laughing amongst themselves. Not paying too much thought to it, she returned her attention back to her book. However, that was interrupted by her name being called by and obnoxious, loud voice.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned to the source, it was Naruto, the tanned, blond haired boy who was standing up in the backseat of the car, waving frantically at her with a huge stupid smile on his face. Naruto was in a few of Sakura's classes, someone she was well acquainted with. She gave him a friendly smile and waved back. A boy with a short black pony tail in the backseat with Naruto was trying to hold Naruto from accidentally falling out of the car. Another boy with a long ponytail and pearl, white eyes in the shot gun seat just starred with a sweat drop. The driver just kept his eyes on the road with an annoyed face.

Sakura's attention was lured to the driver who just kept his attention on the road, he had coal black hair that was spiked in the back with long bangs that complemented his face. His eyes were obsidian, his nose perfect, his expression frozen in a poker face. Bottom line-he was undeniably handsome. His name was Uchiha Sasuke, the son of the CEO of Uchiha Corp. Known at the academy as the school's most popular boy, the subject of many fan clubs, and viewed by many as a cold-hearted guy.

Sakura couldn't help but stare. Although she hasn't admitted it to anyone (except her best friend Ino), she's had a crush on Sasuke since elementary school. Not confident in herself to go up and talk to him, she always just focused on school and her books, compensating for the feeling that she was just not beautiful and nowhere in league with him. He was everything she wasn't-confident, fearless, and something damn close to perfect.

Feeling her heart flutter a bit and her face heating up, she turned away quickly. Her eyes returned to her book as she continued on her way to school. Hoping they didn't see her face redden with shyness, Sakura picked up her pace and didn't look back at the boys. Her eyes were on a sentence that she continuously read again, but didn't register the meaning at all. All she could think of was how stupid she looked to Sasuke.

If only she had turned around, she would have seen Naruto's head hung in disappointment and Sasuke's eyes on her, expressionless.

* * *

Haruno Sakura shut her locker. She slung her turquoise backpack over her shoulder and began walking down the hall of St. Arabella's Academy. Her mind observed the setting-some girls gossiping by the other lockers, some boys laughing about last friday's game, a couple making out, and a guy with books too heavy in his arms. This was pretty much the representative depiction of the everyday life of St. Arabella's students. Sakura couldn't deny that the school has some students who were stuck up and carried the snobby-rich kid attitude where they believed they could do whatever they wanted just their parents could simply just bribe the headmaster... with expensive alcohol or a free trip to a casino in vegas. Luckily, none of her friends were like this.

Like some private schools, St. Arabellas had a uniform policy. Girls wore a blue cardigan sweater over white polo with a black tie. This was accompanied by a black pleated mini skirt with thigh high gray socks and white keds. The bolder of the female population would usually buy the smallest sized skirt possible to get the attention of St. Arabella's hormone crazed boys. Boys wore a blue blazer over a white dress shirt with a black tie. Khaki pants or a black dress pants with black dress shoes. Some of them got away with a very loose tie or no tie at all. Every one was given a black pea coat and a stripped blue and gray scarf for the fall and winter.

Sakura walked up to a nearby water fountain, but before she could drink, she heard her name being called by a familiar female voice.

"Hey Forehead girl!" Sakura looked at Ino.

Ino was one of the popular girls at St. Arabella's. She usually hung out with her clique that composed of Temari, Karin, Matsuri, and Ayumi. Though Sakura and Ino fell into different groups of friends as they grew up, they still considered each other their best friend since elementary school and had each other's backs.

"Oh good morning, Ino-pig," Sakura gave a smirk. Not only has their friendship lasted through the ages, so did their nicknames for each other.

"Ah Good morning. There's going to be a party at Kiba's tonight. Do you want to come? Kiba said I could bring someone."

"Ahh sorry, Ino... I have a test coming up soon. Maybe another time. Besides, you know I don't drink," Sakura smiled weakly.

"Ahh fine be that way," Ino stuck out her tongue, "You were just my backup anyway, since Sai can't go because has an Art project due tomorrow." Sai was Ino's boyfriend of two years. Sakura was quite shocked when she first met Sai, for she never imagined Ino to date a kind of guy like him who fell with the crowd of art geeks. Sakura figured Ino enjoys being his muse.

"Ohh and the truth finally comes out," Sakura laughed.

"Well, I heard Uchiha Sa-su-ke was going... If that strikes your interest. Which I know it does," Ino said in a sing-song voice and winked at her best friend.

"Ohh... Well, I don't want to make an idiot out of myself in front of him... So it's alright, I'll pass."

"Good grief, forehead girl... Have some confidence! Besides, you never know... They say some popular guys go for the quiet ones."

"You're watching too many jdramas. It's not very realistic-" Before Sakura could continue, she heard Ino's name being called. A group of girls approached Ino and Sakura. There was a girl with red hair and black framed glasses, a girl with a short ash brown bob, a girl with blond pigtails, and a curly haired brunette.

"Ino! We're going to breakfast, come join us!" The red headed girl with classes motioned.

"Ahh okay," Ino responded and then turned to Sakura.

"Hey look, I'm gonna go get some breakfast. I'll see you in english, okay?"

"Alright, Ino. I'll see you later," Sakura waved bye to Ino and walked to her first class.

When Sakura was far enough from Ino, the redheaded girl with black frames walked over to Ino.

"I still don't get why you hang around that girl, Sakura," Karin grumbled, "She'll only bring your reputation down, when people see you with her..."

Karin never liked Sakura. She always thought lowly of her because she was one of those girls who were the goody-goody virgin Mary girls who only cared about her grades and read books all day. It annoyed her whenever Ino invites her to a party or hangout.

Ino frowned, and gave Karin a glare.

"Karin, hun... I love you to death and all, but you could really quit with the 'us and them' attitude. Sakura's a great gal and i hope her being my best friend gives you the hint that she means a lot to me. And besides, you hate _every_ girl outside our group for no apparent reason..." Ino's comment sounded exaggerated, but at the same time it contained the truth.

"Just quit that," Ino walked passed Karin and began walking towards the cafeteria.

Karin looked back at Sakura. Regardless of Ino's words, Karin eyed the retreating pink-haired girl and narrowed her eyes. Her uniform was all worn out. Usually girls here in St. Arabella's would buy a brand new uniform every year because eventually the uniforms would wear out due to students constantly wearing it five days a week. Some students who could afford it would buy and extra so they had a time to wash the other in time for school the next day. Karin knew Sakura family had reasonable amount of money compared to the scholarship kids, but for reasons Karin couldn't figure out, Sakura just chose to wear a worn out uniform. Not to mention, her skirt was too long, touch almost her knees.

She rolled her eyes and caught up with the rest of the girls.

* * *

_**Author's note:** So what do you guys think? Read and review! :) Oh and in case you haven't put together, Ayumi is a OCC :) I made her to be a kind of 'It girl' among Ino's clique._


	2. Chapter 2

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 2**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me andsupport the actual release._

* * *

Though she knew she was early, Sakura entered her first period class which was World History with Asuma-sensei. It was a regular thirty students sized class. She usually came early to get herself prepared for the class. Only a few students were seated, and Asuma-sensei was busy writing down some instructions on the chalkboard. Sakura noticed Hinata siting almost near the back of the class. She walked over to her friend, who happily greeted her.

"Sakura-chan, good morning," Hinata perked up, "Come sit next to me," she gestured.

Hyuuga Hinata was known as a shy and quiet girl. But with Ino and Tenten's help, Hinata let herself shine. The trademark Hyuuga family gene, her pearl, white eyes struck the curiosity of St. Arabella's boys. Her hair was long and dark with a tint of indigo. Thick bangs covered her forehead, and gave her a young and innocent look. She previously had a bowl-cut like hair, but Ino and Tenten convinced to grow it out. Her hair was lovely, and it them it was a waste to just restrict it to a short cut. Besides that, her attention from St. Arabella's boy increased significantly since she debuted her long hair-a good perk.

"Good morning to you too, Hinata-chan," Sakura sat down at the seat beside her, "Hey, I heard from Ino that Kiba's holding a party tonight. Are you going to go? I'm pretty sure Naruto will be there," Sakura grinned. Though the two stubborn boys won't publicly admit it, they were best of friends and would easily die for the other.

Hinata blushed, and then grinned back at Sakura, "I'll go if you go. That way, we both win."

Sakura knew exactly what Hinata was getting at, but she turned her face in dramatic denial with her nose stuck in the air, "Hmph, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Teehee," violet haired girl held up a victory hand sign. +1 point for Hinata.

Fifteen minutes later, class began. Students flooded into the room and took their seats. Among some familiar acquaintances, Hyuuga Neji entered. He was Hinata's stoic and serious cousin who was also Tenten's crush. He wore his hair in a low ponytail that was tied mid length. His eyes were just like Hinata's-a brilliant pearl white. It was something Tenten never failed to leave out in every conversation about him to her friends.

Following Neji, Naruto entered the room. Shortly after, so did Sasuke. Sakura quickly turned her eyes to a different direction. She was bound to get caught staring at him one of these days, she swore under her breath.

Neji took a seat in the front row. Naruto took a seat next to Hinata, and Sakura could have sworn Hinata's complexion matched a pomegranate. Naruto loudly greeted a stuttering Hinata. Sakura sighed, she thought her and her friends finally cured Hinata with that habit. But here comes Naruto and poof, all Hinata was taught went out the window. With hands in his pockets, Sasuke walked down the same aisle where Sakura sat, and sat behind her. With Sasuke sitting so close, made Sakura feel self-conscious, and she starting fidgeting with her mechanical pencil and notebook. All Sakura could think of was whether or not she straightened the back of her head properly.

Sakura mentally shook her head and lectured herself to get a grip. Her thought processed stopped when Asuma-sensei's voice caught her attention.

Asuma-sensei faced the class, cleared his voice, and greeted the class. The students sitting in the front could smell a hint of cigarette smoke from him. Smoking was banned on school grounds, but Asuma did it anyway. Tenten claimed that Asuma could be seen out near the baseball shed, taking a discreet smoking break. Unlike other students, Tenten was fortunate enough to only have witnessed Asuma breaking the no smoking policy and not Asuma and Kurenai having a quickie in the shed.

"Good morning," he simply said.

"Good morning, sensei," the class chanted in unison.

"I hope everyone read yesterday's chapter..."

The class was silent, and almost everyone looked at each other and laughed nervously. Asuma-sensei just sighed and gave up.

"Okay, well... Back to our discussion about the French revolution..." Sakura zoned him out. She didn't usually zone out on teachers because she always found their subjects interesting, but this time it was hard to pay attention. Sasuke was _too_ close for her comfort. Her mind then joked that maybe he wasn't close enough. Her thoughts were forgotten, when Naruto's voice was detected by her hearing.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke who looked as if he was overly _thrilled_ to hear what Naruto had to say. Sakura's curiosity was heightened and her ears began tuning into their conversation.

"Going in for the kill I see, heh heh..." Naruto gave an evil fox smile. Sasuke looked as if a certain nerve was hit. Naruto figured him out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid Dobe..." He turned his attention back to Asuma's lecture.

Sakura couldn't help but think and wish that Naruto was referring to her. She looked over at where Naruto sat, and surely there were some girls who kept starring at Sasuke and giggling to each other. Unfortunately, it looked like Sasuke only wanted to keep distance from his fanclub.

Sakura sighed mentally that it wasn't because Sasuke wanted to sit with her. She pulled out her world history textbook and returned her attention to Asuma's lecture.

After about an hour of lecture of the cause and effects of the French revolution, class eventually ended. Sakura's classmates packed their things and began to mosey out of the room. Following the other student's actions, Sakura packed her things and headed out the door. When she was a few yards away from the doorway of her previous class, a certain voice called her name. Naturally, she denied that it couldn't be who she thought it was.

"Haruno-san," Sasuke called. Sakura stopped in her tracks and started to pull herself together. Giving herself a moment for a breath, Sakura then turned around and saw Uchiha Sasuke standing not far from her. His face blank, with his messenger bag slung diagonally across his torso, with both hands in his pockets. When he saw that Sakura had stopped to hear what he had to say, He walked closer to her until they were at a comfortable talking distance from each other. Gathering her courage, she spoke in a calm, polite voice, "Yes, Uchiha-san?" Her eyebrow rose in curiosity.

When she gave him an kind greeting, he gave her a friendly smile, which made Sakura's insides melt. He looked at the ground for a second, as if gathering his words first and then returned his eyes directly to hers.

"I was wondering if you were going to Kiba's party tonight?" He inquired.

Sakura blinked, "Ohh, umm I wasn't initially planning on to... I have a test coming up. Parties aren't really my thing anyway..." Sakura trailed off and stopped herself. She mentally scolded herself for sounding like someone with no life.

They subconsciously walked next to each other, with no particular thought as to which direction they were heading down the hall.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed that Naruto is into Hinata-san..." He trailed off for a second, "He kept bugging me all morning to find out whether she was going to Kiba's tonight... So, do you think maybe you could convince Hinata-san to come?" Sasuke stopped and looked away as he spoke. "It would mean a lot to the dobe..." He added.

Sakura couldn't help but smile, "Ahh okay, I'll talk to Hinata about it. Leave it to me," Sakura assured, "See ya tomorrow in class," Sakura nodded and started walking away. When she was around five or six feet away, Sasuke spoke again. Which made her stop in her tracks once more.

"You should come too."

Sakura turned around and looked at Sasuke. Who stood there, his hands still in his pockets and giving her his smooth smile, which made Sakura blush. But Sakura's instinct felt it was sincere as well. Her mind went to memories from the past years through elementary school to middle school. From what she remembered of Sasuke, growing up, he barely smiled—Never in public nor his school picture in yearbooks, not even to his friends. His mouth was a flat line.

Sakura noted that his smile was indeed very nice and precious. She felt a bit mesmerized, but finally spoke,

"I'll reconsider then," she gave him her best smile and turned, continuing to walk to her next class. She was smiling like an idiot, and she knew it. But for once, she didn't care. Uchiha Sasuke asked her to come to a party. Possibly, the best day of her life so far.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Ino squealed in glee. Her hands clutched the book in her arms closer to hold in her exploding happy feeling.

School ended and Sakura and Ino were walking home together. Sakura told the news to Ino that she was attending Kiba's party after all. Ino became even more ecstatic when Sakura told her what Sasuke had said to her at the end of world history class.

"He sooo wants you," Ino teased, "Maybe I could arrange some sort of double date? Me, Sai, you, and Sasuke-Sasuke and Sai played soccer together before and from what I could tell, they get along fine-"

"No Ino..." Sakura cut Ino off from letting her head fly too high into the atmosphere. It was something Sakura loved about Ino, she was always excited for her friends.

"He probably just wanted to include me in since I'm Hinata's friend," Sakura commented, fiddling with loose edge of her textbook. Ino gave a low scowl.

"Whatever, girl!" Ino flipped her hair, she then jumped to a new subject, "Anyways, what are you going to wear?" Sakura stopped in her path down the sidewalk, she looked at the ground, and then her worn out keds.

"Oh... Good question. I have no idea." Sakura thought most likely her knee length skirt, with a flowery blouse and thin, spring cardigan-The attire she always wore outside of school. Ino gave another scowl as if saying 'absolutely not."

"Sakura..." Ino grabbed her best friend's arm, which brought Sakura's eye level to the blond's, "you are coming over to my house!" Ino exclaimed, as if it was the final say. "Let's invite Hinata too... Ooohh and Tenten!" Ino suggested. "I'm sure Neji will be there as well... Hehehehh," Ino gave an evil chuckle, Sakura knew there was no stopping her, but a though suddenly came to Sakura's mind,

"Aren't you going to go with Karin and them?"

Ino shooed the idea, "Its cool, I'll just tell them that I'll be coming to the party late and that they should go on over there first without me," Ino reassured, "Besides... This is more important!" She declared.

A little bit of Sakura regretted telling Ino, but Sakura knew that she needed Ino's help for this... Since she's never been to a party before an didn't have much of a clue what she was going to. And if Uchiha Sasuke was going to be there... It was definite that she will need Ino's extra boost.

"Alright, then let me call the Hinata and Tenten. And also my mom, or else she will worry," Sakura said, feeling a bit more up for it. Ino nodded and then linked her arm with Sakura's and cheerfully said "Let's go!" Before Sakura knew it, Ino was dragging Sakura into a sprint towards the Yamanaka Mansion.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Ooooooh party tonight! What will happen? Find out next chapter! Read and review! And don't forget to check out my new forum for Dreaming of Petals: (.net/myforums/applesofwrath/2543270/)_


	3. Chapter 3

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 3**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming_ _any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and_ _support the actual release._

* * *

"Good grief, Ino... I feel naked!" Sakura yelped.

Sakura looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was wearing a short lavender sweetheart dress that showed more cleavage than Sakura was comfortable with, but clung to her curves very nicely. On her neck, she wore a sterling silver heart necklace. Her hair was down and worn in bouncy waves.

Her eyes had shimmering nude eyeshadow that made Sakura's eyes look brighter. There was a good amount of brown eyeliner and mascara on her eyes. Her cheeks were tinted with very pink blush that made her fair skinned cheeks look like peaches. The final touch to the look was salmon tinted lipgloss, that gave her lips look kissable.

Ino looked at her friend and her eyes widened, "Wow forehead-girl, you are gorgeous! I don't think I ever remember a time you were ever dressed up like this. You always dress too modest... I like this new change!" Ino beamed, she was very proud of her work.

Sakura looked back at the mirror. Yes, she was showing a lot more skin than usual, but she had to admit, she felt very... pretty and a bit more confident. This made sakura consider getting into the habit of makeup.

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked, feeling a bit down.

"Uh huh! You are going to stop those boys in their tracks at that party!" Ino encouraged, "Now, come on, you're the last one I needed to makeover. Go sit with Tenten and Hinata. I'll curl my hair real quick and we'll be on our way," Ino motioned.

Sakura stepped outside Ino's bathroom, and looked around the room. The girls made quite a mess—clothes that ended up being disqualified were thrown on the ground. Ino's large makeup chest of all expensive brand name makeup imaginable (MAC, Yves Saint Laurent, Dior, etc.) was opened and rummaged through. Tenten and Hinata were sitting on Ino's bed, reading through Ino's magazines while waiting for Sakura to finish.

Tenten wore a tubetop, satin silver dress with black stiletto ankle boots covered in studs. A silver chained necklace hung around her neck and flowed past her chest. Her hair was teased and pulled back into a sexy high pony tail with a bump. Black smokey makeup complemented her hazel colored eyes.

Hinata wore a black dress that looked like a black corset and a black tutu were attached. Except that, the dress's price was no where near something bought from a local hot topic or consignment store. She was accessorized with black lacy wrist gloves, a black rose clip, and black high heels.

The two girls looked up at Sakura and gave her their approval by pulling up a thumbs up at Sakura, approving of Ino's work. Sakura smiled and returned their complement.

A few minutes later Ino stepped out. She wore an ivory summer dress covered with lace. On her neck were pearls that she wore matching earrings with. Her shoes were white gladiator shoes. Her long platinum hair was parted in the middle and had a white hairband with it.

"Okay, grab your purses, girls. Let's head on out!" Ino said as she stuffed her keys into her purse. Showtime.

The girls settled in Ino's red Volkswagen Beetle and drove toward Kiba's house. Though it was a short route, they girls got stares and honks at guys in nearby cars.

Kiba's house was only 14 minutes away. His house was very nice, it stood by the side of a mini lake and resembled some sort of beach house. Ino parked along with the other cars in the cote de sac. When the girls entered the house, they were greeted by a very tipsy Kiba who was accompanied by Shino.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it," Kiba swayed a bit, "Make ur way don stairs to the baement, that where everone is at," Kiba took a sip from his plastic red tumbler. Shino sighed and took away Kiba's cup from his hands. Kiba raised his voice at his friend,

"What te deal, mann? Thatmy cupp!" Kiba struggled to reach for his tumbler. Shino only pulled it farther away. "Okay, I think that's enough for you..." Shino pushed Kiba into the kitchen, "C'mon dude... You need to sober up."

The girls giggled a bit and made their way to the door that led to Kiba's basement. From opening the door, they were greeted with an echo of the party's sound effect.

Kiba's downstairs was very full of kids both familiar and unfamiliar faces. Interiorly, the basement was well decorated. There was a plasma screen TV with surrounding shelves full of dvds and Wii games. A pool table was placed at the center of the room with a ceiling light above it that really lifted the atmosphere with it's pale yellow rays. A nearby table had lines of blue tumblers and red tumblers. At Kiba's parties, the blue tumblers always signified non-alcoholic drinks. However, it was likely that someone spiked the drinks like they did last time. Some hip hop music played in the background.

Outside on the porch, some kids were lounging on the benches smoking cigarettes. The area was claimed as a smoking spot, if anyone needed to lit up. There was room made in the middle of the benches for the hookah. It was an unwritten establishment that everyone somehow just understood when they entered the party.

Sakura's eyes searched around the room, she didn't see Sasuke anywhere. However, she did notice a very loud Naruto and Shikamaru at the pool table. From what Sakura could put together from their loud, publicized banter, Shikamaru lost the game and Naruto was loudly boasting his win against a very apathetic Shikamaru.

"You only won because I accidentally scratched the 8-ball... I hardly call that 'pwnage'" Shikamaru quoted Naruto.

"Ohohohooo! A bad sport, aren't we?" Naruto teased, "you thought you were going to win and dropped your guard! Sucks on that, muthalickaaaaa!" Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Let's play a round of shogi, then. Maybe that oughta teach you not to talk shit..." Shikamaru grumbled. But Shikamaru found it pointless arguing with a slightly drunk, illogical Naruto (who doesn't even need alcohol to be illogical), so instead he walked away and stepped outside on the porch as asked if someone had a lighter he could borrow. Temari, who sat and smoked hookah reached into her purse nearby and produced it for him.

Neji sat on the couch in front of the plasma screen, quietly sipping his drink. Though Sakura finds Tenten's gaga over Neji boring and borderline annoying, she had to admit... The Hyuuga prodigy was no doubt, very handsome. Clad in his gray dress shirt and black dress pants, he sat there, with his back against the couch, legs crossed, one arm rested on the arm rest, and the other holding his drink. A scotch bottle that was half full (or half empty, depending on if you are an optimistic or pessimistic person) was situated on the coffee table. Tenten walked over and sat with him. Sakura couldn't help but tune her ears in on a possible NejixTenten moment.

A quiet Neji heard Tenten walk over. Feeling a bit bold, Tenten greeted him, "You look like you could use some company."

Neji looked at Tenten up and down, his face clearly reflected that he liked what he saw, "You're looking quite festive tonight," stating his observation and giving her a smooth smirk. Tenten sat down next to him, grabbed the scotch bottle and gestured to pour Neji another drink, which he obliged.

Tenten blushed and then simply said one word, "Ino." At this Neji smirked and nodded as if he understood, then drank his glass.

Sakura mentally cheered Tenten on and then continued looking around the room. She politely but awkwardly pushed through a bunch of other people. She noticed Sai, and wondered if Ino noticed him too.

Ino walked over to Sai and a random girl who Sakura couldn't identify. The girl was flirting with a very uninterested Sai. She was probably some girl from another school that Kiba invited, most likely St. Uriel, Sakura thought. Ino walked over to the two, linked her arm around Sai's, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and turned to the girl. Ino gave the girl the 'step away from my boyfriend or you'll die.' The girl walked away with slight embarrassment-She was put in her place.

Everyone's attention suddenly turned to a random blond guy who asked aloud, "Where my boy, Lee at?"

Another guy starting laughing out loud, "Are you kidding?" He came over and punched the blond playfully on the arm, "That guy would tear up this place if he got drunk!" Everyone broke into laughter.

"Point made," was all the blond responded before he roared some crazy nonsense that was a product of his party attitude.

A very red Hinata was greeted by a very hyper and drunk Naruto who hugged her from behind. "Hinata-channnn! You came!" Naruto squeezed her harder.

Sakura laughed silently. Hopefully an automated external defibrillator won't be needed tonight.

Matsuri's voice caught Sakura's attention and also some surrounding people. She was laughing out loud at Hideo, whom Sakura recognized. He likeness rating at school wasn't very good. An arrogant, cocky player who pretty much screwed anything with a hole on it. He was was one of those people who everyone secretly hated because he was such a douche bag.

It didn't take a second for Sakura to realized that Hideo was completely smashed. He was standing on both two feet, but he kept swaying, threatening to fall down to the ground any second.

"Don't make me laugh Hideo!" Matsuri screamed in laughter, pointing a finger at him, "I heard Yoshimi's reason why you guys broke up! She said you had a tiny penis and sounded like a donkey in bed!" At this, Hideo's already alcohol induced red cheeks turned to a darker shade of red. Everyone surrounding them tuned in on their convo, laughing amongst themselves.

Which reminded Sakura... She had heard people at school referring to the infamous man-whore, Toshikazu Hideo as the nickname 'donkey.' Sakura was confused at first, and now it all made perfect sense.

"I-I-do nooooot!" Hideo grumbled in a slurred voice. Taking Matsuri's accusation too personally, what he did next caused the girls at the party to scream in utter horror and the guys to groan in disgust and then roar with laughter. To prove Matsuri wrong,

Hideo dropped his pants.

Thankfully, Sakura's eyesight was spared, for someone unintentionally held their drink right in front of Sakura's view of where Hideo's privates would have been exhibitioned. Feeling a bit stuffed up, and overwhelmed with the chaos of the party, Sakura decided she had enough for now and needed a break.

She walked around to the back of the room, giving herself a tour of the house (since the host wasn't fit to do so). She headed to the ground floor of Kiba's house—Indeed his family lived very nicely. If Sakura remembered correctly, Kiba's mother was a famous mammalogist.

She found a mini lounge room adjacent to the front door.. Sakura wasn't really into crowds, and preferred some quiet at times. She situated herself on the loveseat of the couch. She laid her head back and sighed—Her mind was feeling too clustered and some muted silence was welcoming. Her moment of silence was stopped short when she felt weight on the seat next to her. Someone was sitting next to her on the couch. Curious, her eyes opened and she saw Uchiha Sasuke sitting, and looking right at her.

* * *

_**Author's note:** Don't forget to check out my new forum! The link is on my profile :) _


	4. Chapter 4

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 4**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and support the actual release._

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but leap out of her skin a little when she realized that Sasuke was sitting next to her—really close to her. He was wearing what looked like an expensive black dress shirt with the collar a bit loose and his sleeves folded rolled up near his elbow. His black dress pants and matching black dress shoes completed the look. Sasuke always looked good in dark clothes, it suited him. Something about this dark, bad boy allured Sakura. He looked incredibly desirable—good enough to eat.

He had his back leaned against the couch with his legs crossed and one of his arms resting on the arm rest. He looked content in his position, something Sakura always imagined about him—Calm, collected, but a bit intimidating.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle at Sakura's reaction, the girl was amusing. At this, Sakura bit her lip, gathering her courage, she finally spoke,

"Oh-um-hh-hii sasuke," Sakura greeted nervously. She had to be the dumbest looking girl ever...

"Hey," Sasuke replied in his smooth baritone voice, "Having fun?"

Sakura looked down, "Yeah, but I guess wanted to be in a quiet place for a bit..." Sakura looked at his face, "And what about you? Are you having fun?" She asked curiously.

"No, not really... This stuff gets boring after awhile," keeping his answer simple and within a sentence length. Sasuke ran his resting hand through his hair, kinda scratching it and kinda smoothing it at the same time. He turned to Sakura.

Her mouth formed an 'o' and nodded slightly, as if understanding his words. But she stayed silent, unsure of what to say next. The room was dimly lit, but Sasuke could still notice her sea-foam green eyes surrounded by long and full black eyelashes. Her lips were a lovely shade of cherry, and it struck Sasuke's curiously whether they tasted like it as well. The girl was indeed beautiful, and Sasuke couldn't understand why someone this lovely dresses like... (no offense to her) A granny.

She looked at her lap and her fingers fiddled with the ruffles of her gray skirt. She then looked up at the ceiling, reflecting that she was a bit worn out. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, the two pairs of eyes looked around the room, thinking of what to say next.

What he was about to say next was daring, but Sasuke felt a bit bold,

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

Sakura turned to him, and couldn't believe her ears. Uchiha Sasuke was proposing that the two of them ditch the party and go God-knows-where... Alone! He was giving her one of his famous smooth smiles and she couldn't help but feel compelled to go along with his idea. His smile could be a weapon.

Sakura gave an uncertain, but sincere smile, "Okay," she didn't know what to expect, but somehow she wanted to dive in and find out. Sasuke stood up and extended his hand towards the sitting Sakura, who looked up at him. She then eyed his extended hand, the temptation of the gesture was pulling her in. Slowly, Sakura placed her hand into his, and got up from her position. When they were at eye-to-eye-level, Sasuke lead Sakura's hand between them. He turned and led her out of Kiba's house hands still linked.

They walked down the drive way and approached Sasuke's black convertible. Sasuke walked Sakura over to the shot-gun seat and opened the door for her. Sakura stepped into the car and sat down. Sasuke shut the door gently and walked over to the driver's door and entered the car, turned on the engine, and pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

Ino and Sai were comfortably sitting on a loungechair while the party went on in the basement. She sat on Sai's lap and had her lips engulfing his into a passionate kiss. Sai's hands roamed between her hips and back. Normally his hands wouldn't be limited on any area of Ino's body, but since they were in public, Sai decided to play it safe.

Suddenly, Ino's phone vibrated in Sai's pocket. The couple stopped kissing and looked at each other, uncertain on what to do. Sai reached into his pocket and handed Ino her cellphone. The phone read '1 new message,' and Ino clicked to read it.

**I left Kiba's house, so don't **

**worry about me and go ahead **

**without me when the party is over.**

**I'll see you tomorrow at school.**

**Thanks for the ride and lending**

**me your clothes. I'll give them back**

**tomorrow. Goodnight.**

Ino couldn't help her curiosity. She started typing into her blackberry,

**Oh alright. Who's giving you a**

**lift? Is it someone from the**

**party? Details, forehead-girl!**

"Who is it?" Sai asked, breaking Ino from her thoughts.

"It's Sakura. She's just telling me that she went on ahead home." Ino put down her phone on a nearby stand and faced Sai.

"Ahem... The lady wants to resume her kissing session," Ino gave a bored face and trailed her finger down from Sai's bottom lip to the bottom of his neck. Taking the hint, Sai smiled and held her closer.

"...And the man abides," he pulled her into a kiss once more.

* * *

Neji felt his heartbeat a bit faster when a slightly tipsy Tenten was unintentionally leaning into his chest. Her body felt heavy and so did her head. She was drifting to sleep at a quick rate. Her consciousness was diminishing. Neji, just stayed calm and held her close to his chest, letting her be comfortable. Tenten groaned in tiredness and whispered,

"Neji... you smell... really nice..." Tenten snuggled her head a little, "you always do..."

Neji looked down at his good friend, he was both flattered and relieved that she thought he smelled nice. He no longer regretted buying the Giorgio Armani cologne that he was currently wearing.

Kinomoto Ayumi was socializing with two guys from a neighboring private school, when when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to the source-Her friend Karin stood there looking clearly upset. Ayumi face reflected the concern she developed for her friend. She excused herself from the two guys and pulled Karin aside. Once they were alone, Ayumi started questioning Karin

"You look angry... What's wrong?" Ayumi frowned, crossing her arms. Karin was too upset that she just kept her eyes on the floor. Ayumi pitied her friend who was very scantily dressed, and Ayumi knew exactly who it was for.

"It's Sasuke... He's not here and he was supposed to be here," karin spat bitterly. Ayumi sighed and before she had a chance to say anything, Karin continued,

"What the deuce is his deal?" Karin kept venting, "I thought we had something going on."

Ayumi sighed, "Babe, there's plenty of fish in the sea-The ones that BP didn't kill. So forget him..." Karin couldn't help but laugh at Ayumi's joke, an attempt to make her smile.

Karin gave a slightly cruel grin, "What is the rode model student doing with two guys?" Karin taunted, "I knew you had it in you somewhere." Ayumi just brushed off Karin's comment, and retaliated,

"You were the one in the group who encouraged three somes," Ayumi finished with a sly smile.

Deciding to return back to an older, unfinished subject, Ayumi spoke again. "Besides," Ayumi said reassuringly, "what about that Hozuki-san? He likes you." Karin lifted her head and gave Ayumi an annoyed look.

"Suigetsu? Hozuki Suigetsu? Ughhh! Him, his entire family are nothing special..." Ayumi was confused,

"What do you mean 'not special'?" Ayumi kind of felt sensitive, she had an idea where Karin was going with this."

"Ayumi..." Karin said in a condescending voice, "Suigetsu doesn't come from a powerful, rich family... His parents aren't even alumni's to any Ivy league school. They have no connections, no power, nothing. Just nothing... He only got into the school through scholarships..." Karin mocked.

At this, Ayumi just bit her tongue and gave Karin a strained smile. Their stares at each other stopped when a familiar girl with a taupe colored bob came bouncing up to them.

"Hey girls!" Matsuri said cheerfully as she walked over to the two girls talking in the corner. She looked confused at first, both girls were silent and appeared angry. Matsuri decided not to ask questions, so she acted as if everything was normal—to play it safe.

Matsuri decided that updating the girls on juicy gossip was the cure.

"So... Guess what I saw?" Matsuri chirped, the girls turned to her and listened to what she had to say. Karin just wanted something to hear something to get her mind off Sasuke, and Ayumi wanted something to distract her from popping Karin in the face.

"I saw Uchiha Sasuke leaving the Partyyy! Aaaaaand you won't believe he left with!"

Karin gaped at Matsuri. Ayumi facepalmed.

Too bad for Matsuri. She really thought she could not do anything to continue making Karin and Ayumi look more upset. She just decided to change the subject, but the alternative just continued to make it worse.

"...He left with Haruno Sakura!"

Karin stood in utter shock. Ayumi just stared at Karin, and watched for what she would do next. Matsuri stood there, confused on the increasingly angry face that Karin was making. Silence what not what she had expected at all. She was expecting more along the lines of 'omg' or 'are you serious?'

Karin kept her composure, and then pushed past Ayumi and Matsuri, who looked at each other.

Neji looked at the sleeping girl who happened to lean her head on this shoulder. It was 3 am in the morning, and Tenten was fast asleep. He placed his head on top of hers and stroked her hair. He could smell the lavender fragrance from her hair. Neji didn't want to wake Tenten up, but since they had to go to school in the next four hours, he didn't have much of a choice.

He shook Tenten's shoulder and pulled his face near her ear, "Tenten, wake up. I'll take you home." Tenten's eyes hesitantly opened, feeling a bit sober, she weakly pulled herself into a sitting position and nodded. Neji helped her up and guided Tenten up the stairs.

Ino glanced over at the couple mounting the stairs. She looked at Hinata, who was standing next to her. Adopting Neji's idea, Ino spoke to Hinata, "I think we should head home too," Ino suggested, "C'mon, Sai can take us home." Hinata just nodded in agreement and grabbed her purse. She was about to exit the front door until she heard Naruto calling her name.

Naruto walked over to Hinata, holding his head as if he had hit it somewhere, "Going home, Hinata-chan?" Naruto sleepily asked.

Hinata just nodded.

"I'm glad you came, heh heh... Maybe we should hang out again? But Just the two of us?" Naruto then scrunched up his face and held his head again. "...When I don't have an awful hangover," Naruto weakly laughed.

Hinata giggled a little. Feeling a bit confident, she gave Naruto an innocent hug. Taken aback, Naruto was uncertain what to do, but then hugged her back and inhaled her scent, trying to remember details of Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress then pulled herself away slowly, looked at the ground and caught up with Sai and Ino. She turned around for one last glance at Naruto, who stood there looking painful to say goodbye but at the same time, was very happy.

* * *

_**Author's note:** The pants dropping actually happened to someone I know. Names have been changed to protect privacy :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and support the actual release._

_

* * *

_

Sakura pushed a branch away from her face, swimming against the tide of tree branches. She slowly walked through the thick, forested pathway, following Sasuke.

"Umm... Uchiha-san, are you sure we are allowed back here?" Sakura looked around, uncertainty clearly reflected in her tone of voice. "Isn't this considered trespassing?" Sakura added, her super-ego activating.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned around at the pink-haired girl. He walked closer to her and lifted a branch with his arm and ducked his head under it. He held out a hand, which Sakura took with no hesitation. He guided her way and pulled her through the incoming branches, which Sakura continued to deflect with her other hand. They were in some sort of forest behind a house of an old neighborhood. Sasuke had parked the car along the sidewalk nearby the house and told Sakura he wanted to show her something. The sky was still a dark, but hints of morning light and the moonlight gave the morning a sort of enchanted feeling around them.

"Yes, it's alright to be back here. They owners of the place don't care if we are back here," Sasuke reassured, "And stop calling me Uchiha-san."

Sakura tilted her head sideways at him, "...Then, should I call you 'teme' like Naruto does?" She gave him an teasing grin. Sasuke just rolled his eyes in slight exasperation.

"Just 'Sasuke' is fine," He continued on his way, gently guiding/pulling Sakura behind him. Sakura gave a quiet giggle and continued to follow.

They finally made it out of the forest, to what appeared to be an open area. Sakura looked around and gasped. There was a beautiful pond surrounded by willow trees and shrubbery that had beautiful lavender colored flowers on them. Sakura wasn't sure whether they really were lavender or it was just the moonlight that gave them that nocturnal appearance, but she didn't care—the place was just beautiful, like something out of a fairy tale setting. The light shimmered across the surface of the pond's water as it moved slowly according to the breeze that passed by. Sakura clutched her arms, the night was getting slightly chilly and the fact that she wore a tank top didn't help. Noticing Sakura holding onto herself, He unbuttoned his dress shirt and placed it on Sakura's shoulders.

Sakura felt cloth on her shoulders and she looked up at Sasuke, who stood there with a remaining white undershirt on his upper body. Feeling bad at first, she gave Sasuke a concerned look. He nodded at her to tell he would be alright without his outer layer shirt. She thanked him and pulled the shirt closer to her.

There was an old log on the ground near the edge of the pond. It looked like it came from a tree that had to be cut down, but placed near the edge for anyone to sit. Sakura and Sasuke sat down and breathed in the soothing morning air. Unconsciously, the two sat a foot away from each other. They sat in silence for a moment, until Sakura decided to speak.

"It's really beautiful here, Sasuke. Thanks for showing me this," Sakura said while still facing the water.

"Hm," was all Sasuke said. Sakura turned her head to him, Sasuke sat there with his elbows rest on his thighs and fingers over laced together underneath his chin. Sakura broke the silence again,

"How did you find out about this place?" Sakura asked, curious. The neighborhood was an old one, with houses that had an antique look to them-Nothing Sakura would ever imagine the Uchiha Sasuke would live in or dwell around.

"This was actually part of our old property—my old house," Sasuke openly expressed. His voice didn't sound angry or embarrassed, but more like thoughtful and nostalgic. Sakura gave Sasuke a surprised look which was caught by Sasuke's peripheral vision. Deciding to feed to obvious curiosity, he went into greater detail,

"... This was while Uchiha Corp. suffered some financial issues, a year ago," Sasuke looked down at his shoes. When Sasuke said this, Sakura's mind dug up a forgotten memory of her finding out this detail through school gossip and the news. Although this topic died down quickly, it was skill a shocker to the community that the Uchiha clan actually suffered from a financial issue.

Sakura bit her lip and contemplated for a split second for what she was about to do. Gathering her courage and confidence, she inched closer to Sasuke on the log and situated herself right next to him. Sasuke neither flinched nor looked like he minded.

"It's hard to believe that your family's empire having financial issues...," Sakura trailed off, stopping herself, and she wondered if she sounded stupid.

Sasuke looked at her and gave her a soft smile. He didn't seem offended or annoyed, it was almost as if he had heard the same thing from someone else. His eyes returned to the ground again.

"Itachi happened," Sasuke simply stated. Sakura blinked, that was something that the news had definitely left out. Unable to help herself, Sakura inquired, "Who's Itachi?" Sasuke just gave her a strange look which caused Sakura to explain herself,

"What you are saying doesn't make sense to me... I have no idea who this Itachi is," Sakura admitted, "Can you explain?" Sakura then quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking..."

"You're one of the few people I met who actually haven't heard of Itachi... He's only like the golden child to my parents," Sasuke answered the last part bitterly. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"... My older brother," Sasuke answered nonchalantly, "He stole money from my dad's safe and then ran away," Sasuke still had his eyes on the ground.

Sakura was crestfallen. Her heart sank for the Uchiha heir, the boy she had a spot in her heart for. She didn't want to see him unhappy or hurt. Without realizing it, she reached for Sasuke's hand and placed her hand over his, and quietly said "Sorry."

Sasuke was silent for a second, and then spoke again "It was a long time ago," Sasuke kept his gaze on the ground, his lips formed a weak smile. Sakura couldn't tell whether he was trying to be strong or he was showing that he grew stronger from the incident.

"I actually didn't mind living here... and yeah, though it's the opposite of my living situation now... It wasn't just that I was grateful for a roof over our heads, even if it was an old, distasteful roof... It was peaceful here."

Sakura just listened.

Sasuke continued, "I came to this spot a lot while living here... I hated seeing mom upset. She wouldn't get out of bed for a weeks. And dad so stressed out... I couldn't do anything to cheer them up... I felt helpless, so I came here to get away from it all... Just to think, sort out my feelings," Sasuke looked up at the sky, "I eventually got over it and somehow everything worked out in the end."

Sakura lowered her eyes, pity apparent on her face. Sasuke looked at her and smiled, "Don't get wrong... I'd personally drag Itachi to the gates of hell if I ever ran into him again."

Sakura returned a small smile. Her palm still resting on top of his. They both looked at the sky, which was looking a lot brighter, it must be around three AM now.

Sasuke stood up and faced the sitting girl, who only looked up at him, watching his next move. He placed his hands in his pockets,

"I should take you home now, we have school in the next four hours," Sasuke spoke. He then added, "I would hate to be the reason why the Salutatorian was slipping in grades."

Sakura gave a laugh, "You don't know me well, I stay up late after doping myself with coffee..."

"That's going to have to change."

Sakura was disappointed that the moment with Sasuke had to end, but he was right. She stood up and nodded at the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke reached for her hand and grabbed it, Sakura couldn't help but think of how right it felt—Their hands fit perfectly. Together they started walking away from pond and back towards the woods, hand-in-hand.

Something inside Sakura was telling her that this was the beginning of something wonderful.

* * *

"... So let's refresh your memory from last semester," Kurenai sensei turned to the mentally-absent minded class. The class suddenly rose from resting their heads on desks to fidgeting through their notes and silently panicking.

Kurenai continued, "What law can this equation be applied to?" She pointed her chalk at the equation. Kurenai heard different answers from the class, too many different answers. A blind man could tell that the kids today were disoriented, sleepy, and unprepared for class today. Kurenai grit her teeth,

"You guys sound so confident..." Kurenai remarked sarcastically. Kurenai was about to turn back to the board and hopelessly continue her lecture, until she heard her name being called from the audience of students.

"Kurenai-sensei," a certain pink-haired girl raised her hand and spoke up, "It's Ohm's law."

Kurenai's flat expression turned into a satisfied smile, "Good, Haruno-san." She then remarked towards the rest of the class,

"You kids party too much..." The class just laughed nervously.

Though Sakura didn't sleep last night, she didn't feel tired. When she got home, she figured that there really was no point in sleeping so she made herself a pot of coffee and began reviewing her notes before school started. Her mind flickered to last night... She had this stupid smile on her face all morning. Last night was... _Something_. Sasuke got personal with her, and shared a bit about his life. Sakura couldn't help but feel... Special. He was known at school as a clammed up, cold-hearted guy, who would stare the next annoying girl down. But Sakura would beg to differ. To her, he was the opposite. He was very kind to her, was a total gentleman, and opened up to her. She wondered if he treated her differently than other girls.

When class ended, Sakura headed to her locker during her ten minute gap between classes. She started her combination and when she opening her locker, a hand came out of nowhere and slammed her locker shut. Sakura turned to the source, it was Karin, who had an angry expression on the face. Sakura's peripheral vision caught some bystanders stopping and starring. Sakura internally grit her teeth, this was not only immature but just bitchy.

Sakura became defensive, turned her entire body to face Karin. She tried to stay calm,

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I know you were with Sasuke-kun last night when you two disappeared together," Karin spat. Bystanders started listening in on their conversation. Sakura rolled her eyes, "That's great you were doing your homework on the whereabouts of Sasuke-kun," Sakura sarcastically retorted, "It's none of your concern if me and him were hanging out," Sakura paused, "...Not to mention, it's kinda creepy." Karin narrowed her eyes.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from him."

Sakura was baffled.

"And who are you to tell me this?" Sakura spat, "Are you his girlfriend? No. Are you his restraining order? No! So don't tell me who I can or cannot hang out with! Just FUCK OFF!" Sakura said the last part a little too loudly, which only attracted the attention of more passing bystanders, but she didn't care-This girl was a psycho!

Everyone who witnessed the encounter between the two girls knew Haruno Sakura was beyond pissed. Haruno Sakura wouldn't just drop the 'F' bomb on just anything. Sakura walked past an angry Karin, and ignored the stares of students in the hallway as she headed to Algebra II.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Tension rising! Read and Review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 6**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and support the actual release._

* * *

"Umm... Haruno-san..."

Sakura stopped writing on the chalkboard and looked at her Algebra II teacher. Kakashi scratched the side of his hair and sighed,

"We haven't even gotten to that chapter in the book yet..." Sakura looked at her classmates who just sat in their seats with their jaws slightly dropped and speechless. Among the familiar faces, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shikamaru just looked at the poor girl in the front of the board as if she had gone nuts, and the concern was written all over their face.

Sakura laughed nervously to break the silence of the room, "Ahh...ha... Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you guys..." She looked at the board, which was more than halfway covered with mathematical jazz that the class had no idea what she was writing. She looked at the small simple problem she was supposed to solve, and it looked like a small island surrounded by a sea of water. Her mind was distracted, and she channeled her frustration on a math problem.

The class just remained silent, unsure of what to say.

Sakura turned to kakashi, "Sensei, can I go to the clinic?" Kakashi just stood silent, looking very concerned at his student who was obviously suffering from some sort of mental breakdown. Sakura took his silence as a 'yes' and placed the abused piece of chalk into his hand and walked out of the classroom, not facing her classmates. Sakura walked out the door went up to the adjacent wall and placed her head on the cool stone that eased the slight headache she developed from cranking her neck while at the board. Kakashi probably knew that she wasn't really going to the clinic, she really meant that she needed some fresh air, but somehow 'clinic' came out of her mouth.

Sakura took a deep breath and started walking down the hair, unsure of where she was heading to or when she would return to class. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. Feeling a bit alarmed and paranoid, she clenched her hand into a fist and turned to meet her possible assailant. Her fist released itself when she came face-to-face to Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura tried to gather her words, "Sasuke-kun...? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be stay in Kakashi's class?" A part of her was glad Sasuke wasn't in the room where he would hear the non-stop talk about Haruno Sakura having a mental breakdown. Sasuke just stuck his hands in his pockets, following Sakura.

"I asked sensei if I could escort you to the Nurse's office," Sakura's eyes widened, but then she gave a Sasuke an embarassed look.

"I...I'm not going to the Nurse's. I feel fine," She continued to explain when she noticed that Sasuke didn't look at all convinced, "...I just need fresh air." Sasuke just nodded, and walked alongside her.

"I'll join you. I had a good enough review of the next four or five chapters thanks to you," Sasuke smugly commented.

Sakura just stuck a tongue out at him and they walked around the hall, killing time.

* * *

"Sakura... Are you okay?" Hinata said as she watched Sakura bite into her cheeseburger.

Sakura looked at her friend and gave her a reassuring look and continued to eat. It was lunch period, and Sakura sat at a round table with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. Lunch period was the same for everyone in similar grades. Meaning, she possibly had a high chance of seeing Karin here or even Sasuke.

Her friends continued to watch her, Until Ino decided to speak up.

"Soo... the one who took you home last night was Sasuke, wasn't it?" Ino inquired. At this, Hinata and Tenten leaned in closer, anticipating Sakura's answer.

Sakura looked up at her best friend, she put down her burger and nodded. Sakura filled the girls in on what happened last night-from the couch moment to him showing her the pond behind his old house. At the end, Ino gave a small squeal, which confused Sakura a bit.

"I remember the Itachi thing... And yeah, it was short lived," Tenten added Neji was telling me how no one in his family spoke about it, due to their close friendship with the Uchiha Corp. But luckily, the Hyuuga brothers gave the corporation their assistance since they have been doing business together for years."

"Ohh... I see." Sakura said and then looked at the wooden design of the table before speaking again,

"Well, I was expecting something along the lines of 'well, Karin going to be out to kill you now,' but this is a much better reaction," Sakura gave a small laugh. Ino then turned a bit serious,

"Well... Yeah, that too," Ino agreed, "She's the president of the Sasuke fanclub for a reason," Ino commented and took a sip of her orange juice. Hinata then spoke up,

"Well, it doesn't matter what she thinks," Hinata encouraged, "Sasuke doesn't live his life according to what Karin says." At this, Tenten gave a 'Heck yeah!'

"I'm not going to lie, Karin is going to make your life difficult now that you're pretty much public enemy number one in her book," Ino sighed, "But don't worry, she'll have to deal with me if she's going to give you any shit."

"But I thought she was one of your friends..."

"You come first forehead-girl," Ino grinned. Sakura smiled in thanks, she was truly lucky to have a a great best friend and very supportive friends.

Her eyes then caught Sasuke and his clique walking through the hallway. His hands in his pockets and his tie undone a bit at the neck. All Sakura could think was how cool and handsome he looked- Like some sort of heartthrob actor walking down the red carpet surrounded by crazy fans from his limo.

Behind him, followed Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Girls starred at them, shamelessly giggling. The more bolder of the fans greeted him with hellos and comments about how cool Sasuke looked. And there was one girl in the crowd who screamed and squealed, then had foam forming in her mouth and then fainted. Of course, amongst the sea of fans, some had their eyes towards the boys following Sasuke. Naruto, being the flamboyant one in the group, gave them his goofy smile and waved. Neji just looked straight ahead and Shikamaru looked uninterested.

Ino turned to the girls, "They kind remind you of the F4 from _Hana Yori Dango_, don't they?" The girls laughed in agreement.

"Ummm, forget the F4! They're much cooler!" Tenten remarked and laughed. The girls laughed harder.

Sasuke heard laughing, and couldn't help but look over at a certain table with a pink-haired girl sitting with her friends. Sakura stopped laughing when she caught eye contact with Sasuke, who gave her his best smile and gave her a nod in acknowledgment and continued walking.

Ino grabbed her best friend's shoulder, "Did he just gave you 'the nod'?" Sakura looked confused, "Ino, what are you talking about?"

"He just gave you the 'hey, let's hook up afterschool, nod'," Ino grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes, "He did not..." Ino just felt more convinced at Sakura's denial and kept grinning at her. Sakura gave her attention back to her neglected cheeseburger and continued eating it. When they were done with lunch, the girls turned in their trays and then parted ways to their assigned classes.

Sakura headed over to gym with Tenten and Hinata. Anko-Sensei decided to work them to death on the track field. Takatori Kotarou, another scholarship student who is a frequent victim of being bullied at school, limped over to his sensei. The poor guy was too fragile to play any sort of sports, he was the kind of guy who frequented the local comic book store and studied all day.

"Anko-sensei... I can't run very well, I think I sprained my knee..." He panted.

Anko looked disinterested, she gave him the kind of response she would give anyone in her class who is falling behind,

"Ohh walk it off, daffodil!" She barked. Takatori gave up and returned to the track.

though the work was toiling, luckily the girls were given extended time in the showers afterward.

Sakura parted ways with her two friends when they headed back to the main building. She ran into Ino by the water fountain, and together they walked to their next class—English with Jiraiya-sensei, their perverted teacher who is apparently having some sort of office romance with Tsunade-sama.

"Good news, my little students!" Jiraiya hyped, starting the class, "Your new books for the next segment of our class, have arrived!" Jiraiya grabbed a box that looked recently opened and started handing out the books to the class. The students each grabbed one and started flipping through the books contents.

"Sensei," a boy in the back called, "It's another perverted book..." he groaned.

Jiraiya looked at the boy and humph'd "I'll have you know, Takatori-san... That erotic literature goes waaay back and it's something that should be historically treasured!" The Takatori Kotarou just sighed and gave up. Sakura and Ino couldn't help but laugh quietly and mutter 'Ero-jiji'* under their breaths.

Afterschool, Sakura headed to the Mu Alpha Theta meeting and did the usual routine of tutoring struggling students in mathematical subjects. She tutored them the best she could while fighting fluffy thoughts about her and Sasuke. She received a few comments from her subordinates that she was smiling a lot today. All which Sakura denied but knew deep down that they were right.

* * *

Sakura exited the double doors to her school. Her hours were completed for the day, so she decided to leave, get home, and get started on her homework. She stopped halfway down the concrete stairs when she noticed Sasuke leaning against his black convertible with his usual composure of his hands in his pockets. He gave Sakura a smirk and walked over to her. Sakura decided to meet him halfway on his path. When they both were in good talking distance, Sasuke spoke up.

"Need a lift?" Sasuke asked, nodding towards his car. Though it looked very tempting, Sakura just gave him a smug look,

"I prefer to go home in one piece" she teased. She tried to pass by Sasuke, who just stepped in her way again.

"You do realize that I waited an hour for you after school, just to be cruelly rejected for wanting to offer you a ride to your house..." Sasuke reasoned.

Sakura just snorted, "I'm grateful, but it's unnecessary, I don't need you to drive me to my house."

"Don't want to go to your house? Great, let's go to mine then," Sasuke grinned. Sakura couldn't help but snort a small laugh. Figuring that Sasuke wasn't going to give up, and that her resistance was lowering towards the charming Uchiha prodigy.

Sakura with a slight groan and sigh, "Fine." Sakura walked passed him and stepped into the driver's seat. Sasuke's face lit up,

"So, we are going to my place?" Sasuke asked, with a tone more hopeful than he wanted to sound.

"Goddamnit, Sasuke... No," Sasuke just grinned and closed the passenger door for Sakura. He climbed into the car and began driving the pink-haired girl home. While driving, Sasuke glanced a few times at the girl sitting in the passenger seat. Sakura was gazing at the passing landscape, deep in thought. He took notice of her appearance, she had her hair in a messy bun and brown frames that gave her that cozy, at home look. She looked like she enjoyed the breeze that pushed through them as they car sped down the road. Even in a least-maintenance look, Sasuke couldn't deny how beautiful and sexy she looked. She caught him starring at her, and yelled at him to pay attention to the road.

* * *

_**Author's note:** 'Ero-jiji'* is japanese for perverted old-man/grandfather._


	7. Chapter 7

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 7**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and support the actual release._

_

* * *

_

"Ta-dah!" Tenten interjected.

Neji looked across the table at his friend who held out a clear, decorated bag filled with what looked like homemade cookies. They were shaped like stars and rainbows, and had various colors of icing on them. Tenten was in a very cheerful mood today and it reflected onto how she was dresser—a woolen red sweater, jeans, and converse. Her hair in her usual twin bun hairstyle, but today she decided to pull a section of her bangs back with a funky clip that had an apple on it. Neji reached out and took the bag from Tenten and gave a nod in thanks.

It was Tenten's idea that the two of them decided to study together at a nearby bookstore in town on a Friday night. Not the most thrilling thing to do for teenagers, but they had school to keep up with.

Tenten spoke shortly after handing the cookies to Neji,

"This is thanks for buying me coffee last time," Tenten admitted, with a subtle blush in her cheeks. At this, Neji gave her a slightly disappointed look, "I told you not to worry about that... Jeez," Neji said as he bit into a cookie. Tenten just looked at him as if waiting for his reaction for how the cookies tasted.

"Relax, they taste great," Neji reassured, "I appreciate it, thanks again."

"Oh-uh... No problem!" Tenten said awkwardly as she fiddling with a clip in her hair that held her bangs back. She then sighed and added, "Well, at least I didn't have to end up calling poison control..." At this, Neji chuckled. He stopped when he heard a familiar ring tone from his backpack.

"Excuse me," Neji said to his friend before answering his phone. Tenten just nodded and couldn't help but listen to Neji conversing to the other side of line.

"_Hello?"_

"_Ahh__, __okaasan-"_ he greeted.

"_Tonight?"_ Neji scrunched his eyebrows

"_No... It's not a problem. I just wasn't expecting that event to be tonight, that's all..."_

"_Understood. I'll come home around 5 or 5:30 then." _Neji hung up.

As the Hyuuga prodigy returned his cellular back into his book bag, Tenten took the chance to ask, "Is something wrong?" Tenten said, concerned. Neji just shook his head,

"No, nothing. It's just that my mom called to tell me that we are having dinner at the Sakuma house tonight and I needed to be home in time..." Neji explained pulling out his lab manual and a pencil.

Tenten sat and thought for a second,

"Wait... Sakuma? As in Sakuma Shizuka's family?" Tenten asked, "Sakuma Shizuka from school?" Neji just nodded, looking disinterested.

"Yeah, that's her," Neji confirmed, "The girl who is pretty much home-schooled because she's always sick." Tenten just gave an 'oh' and looked at the bag of cookies she gave him. Neji noticed a hint of sadness from Tenten's tone. Deciding to try and cheer her up, Neji spoke again.

"I was instructed to come home earlier, but I'll go around 5:30 pm—the latest I can arrive around," Tenten looked up at Neji, who continued talking, "Our study comes first," He added, opening his lab manual with a smirk. Tenten's eye brightened, happy that she had extended time with the Hyuuga prodigy. She nodded confidently.

The two studied in silence, having small talk here and there. What Neji _really_ meant to say instead of 'study' was 'date,' but he figured they weren't at that stage in their relationship... _yet_.

* * *

"Wow, Hinata!" Naruto beamed after he took bites out of his food.

"Uhh... you really thinks so?" Hinata shyly asked while looking at the ground and pushing her fingers together, blushing. Naruto reassured her, "Yes I really do think so!" He then added, "You'll make a great wife, one day!" At this, Hinata turned redder, but was deeply flattered by Naruto's compliment.

Naruto and Hinata sat under a tree at the local park in town. It was a lovely Friday afternoon, the weather was just right for a picnic. Internally, Naruto was grateful that he checked the weather beforehand prior to setting a picnic date with Hinata.

"So..." Naruto began.

"So..?" Hinata waited for Naruto to finish what he was trying to say. Naruto scratched his head and gave Hinata that trademark smile of his,

"The truth is... I never been on a date before," Naruto admitted, which kind of shocked Hinata. Naruto was rather popular at school, and plenty of girls had their eyes on him.

"Well, I was asked out before. A few times before this, but I said 'no' to them," Naruto explained. Hinata couldn't help but wonder why. As if he sensed this thought from Hinata, Naruto continued further in his explanation.

"I told them I already liked someone," Hinata's eyes widened and she held her breath.

"I..." Naruto began, "really like you Hinata-chan..." Naruto said, too scared to look at her so he instead just stared at his fifth serving of a sandwich in his hands. Naruto gulped, "I'm really glad you and I are spending time together..." Hinata smiled at him, and responded with "I feel the same way, and I'm glad as well we are spending time as well."

Naruto just looked at her and then widened his trademark smile even more.

"I was insecure that maybe you didn't like me back..." Naruto continued, "Me being pretty much the student with the lowest GPA at St. Arabella's..." Hinata's heart dropped a bit, "I'm not very book-smart, I know... But," he looked into the distance,

"Sometimes, I wish people knew how hard I work... Even if I'm not a very bright guy..."

The rest of Hinata's heart sank for the Uzumaki heir.

"Naruto-kun, I completely disagree..." Hinata began, "I think you are absolutely amazing," At this, Naruto looked at her, "I can tell that you are going to do something great and valuable in your life. You have not just the ability, but the will to change the world," Hinata placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Naruto sat and digested her words. He felt... Special, valued... And it was all from his dream girl. He placed a hand over Hinata's that was on his shoulder, "Thanks."

It was apparent on Naruto's face that he felt much much better. A few kind words sometimes really make a difference.

Naruto then felt like sharing a bit more. Noting this, Hinata just listened.

"I... want to become governor of this Konoha one day... Just like my dad. Although I can't say I enjoy the publicized life of the son of the Governor much... I recently found some paparazzi guy in our bushes the other day while playing tennis... But I am really proud of my dad for the great things he did for this place, even if our life is displayed for the world to see. It's always been tough being in a part of the political world... It drains my dad like no other... But by the end of the day, I could tell that my dad is content that he is making some sort of difference." Hinata just listened and felt awed by hearing Naruto and his family's strength to overcome their trials.

When Naruto was finished with his story, Hinata decided to share something of her life as well.

"The truth is... I don't want to be the Hyuuga Heiress. Though I am born into that path and supposed to walk that way... I don't want to. I just want a simple life with the ones I love... My parents have the hardest time accepting this... They are planning to hand the company to my younger sister, and I have no problem with that... She is much suited for the corporate world than I... And though pretty much everyone established to themselves that Hanabi will be inheriting the company... They never fail to leave out a subtle comment here and there of how invaluable I am..." Hinata said as she looked into the distance. Naruto just listened and felt sorry for the violet haired beauty.

"Hinata-chan... If it's something I learned from being the son of a politician..." Hinata turned to the blond, "You'll get crap from everyone. All the time... But, what they say doesn't reflect who you really are or how you should view yourself... You should live your life the way you want, regardless is your family disagree with you..." Naruto paused, "I don't believe you are invaluable... You still make me nervous and wonder what I did to deserve a date with you. You are a wonderful cook, a lovely woman, and a compassionate soul that the worlds needs more of..." Naruto wondered if he sounded cheesy... But looking at Hinata's face, it look like his words touched her, and Naruto internally sighed in relief. After some content silence with each other, they finished their food.

After packing their things, Hinata then stood up, and gave Naruto a hand. He hoisted himself up into a standing position.

"Walk me home?" Hinata smiled. Naruto just returned the expression.

"You bet!" Naruto took the basket from Hinata's arm and offered to carry it, which she obliged. They started walking down the concrete pathway back to Naruto's BMW.

* * *

"Neji!" Hotaru exclaimed, when she saw her son enter the front door. She walked over to him,

"You are late, young man... Shizuka and her parents are already here-" Hyuuga Hotaru stopped her lecture towards her only son when she noticed Tenten following behind him. Regaining her composure and collected herself, she reluctantly greeted Tenten with a smile, but a strained one.

"Nakashima-san... Well, hello," Hotaru greeted Tenten. Who pulled out her hand to offer a handshake. Hotaru just looked at her, gave her a forced smile, and reluctantly shook her hand. Feeling awkward, Tenten's hurt was clearly written on her face, but she returned a forced smile. Neji immediately noticed this, and felt angry at his mother for treating Tenten like this even though his mother knew they have been friends for years.

A shy voice broke Neji out of his angry thoughts, the three of them turned to a girl walking up to the three people in the foyer. Tenten observed her—she was incredibly pale and very skinny. She had a hint of dark circles under her eyes, with medium-shoulder-length hair and gray eyes. She was relatively pretty and thought Tenten already knew that Shizuka was sick, she could have guessed it either way if this was the first time she saw her.

The Sakuma heir made her way to Neji, who just look at her with no expression—his face had a hint of disinterest, but was forced to keep a polite, kind face to a family aqquaintance.

Neji just nodded at Shizuka, "Shizuka-san," he spoke, "I hope you are doing well," sounding polite.

Shizuka just gave him a weak smile, "Neji-san, I am. Thank you." She then turned to Tenten and gave her a polite smile,

"Nakashima Tenten, is it?" She reached out a hand, which Tenten politely shook.

"Ahh, yes," Tenten greeted. "I have seen you at school before," Tenten began, "We had geometry together," Tenten ended the comment with a kind smile. Their hands pulled apart.

Shizuka gave a sincere smile, "Ahh I can't thank you enough for gathering my notes for me," Shizuka gave her a grateful look. As soon after Shizuka thanked Tenten, another figure entered the foyer. The woman was much older, and held resemblance to Shizuka. Tenten guessed that she was Shizuka-san's mother.

The woman had on a turtle-neck dress with a short fur vest held by a silver brooch. Her hair was held in a regal bun and a pearl necklace around her neck. Her heels made sounds as she walked over to the three. She looked at Tenten, and then Neji, whom she chose to greet the latter first.

"Hyuuga-san," She greeted and held out her hand as if waiting for Neji to hold as if she was some sort of queen from another country. Neji took her hand and then returned with an acknowledgment, "Miyako-sama."

The woman gave a polite smile to Neji and then looked at Tenten, who really struck her curiousity on who she is and what relationship does she share with Neji to be over at his mansion. The woman just gave another forced smile at Tenten like Neji's mother did, but the corners of it were tugged higher, giving Tenten an uncomfortable feeling that this woman could possibly be bad news.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 8**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming_ _any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and_ _support the actual release._

_

* * *

_

"And you are...?" Miyako inquired, looking at Tenten, who just gathering her confidence before responding to Sakuma-sama.

"Nakashima Tenten," Tenten began, "I go to the same school as Neji-kun and Shizuka-san," Tenten didn't know why she suddenly added the '-kun' to the end of Neji's name. She felt... threatened for some reason. At this, Miyako just raised an eyebrow.

"I see..." Miyako just spoke, then continued, "Are your parents part of the alumni faculty or PTA?" She continued to inquire. Tenten just bit the end of her lip,

"No... My parents are neither alumni nor part of the PTA," Tenten simply said.

Miyako then looked at Neji's hand which held the half-filled bag of cookies. From what she can observe and assume, they were made for Neji from the Nakashima girl. A idea came to her. Her lips formed a slight cruel smile as if she was about to see something entertaining. She turned to her daughter,

"Shizuka, I believe you made cookies for Neji?" Miyako said and then looked Tenten, "Why don't you give it to him now?" Miyako suggested.

"Shizuka, looked a bit confused at first, but then she looked at the direction of where her mother's eyes kept looking at-Neji's hand and saw the bag that Tenten gave Neji. Her face dropped a bit and looked uncertain of her mother's suggestion. She spoke in a low whisper to her mother,

"Okaasan, we can do that later..." Shizuka pressed. She knew exactly what her mother was trying to do. She looked at Tenten and gave her a look of pity.

Ignoring her daughter's plea, Miyako looked annoyed and turned to a nearby maid,

"Hisae!" Miyako called, "Can you bring Shizuka's bag?" The nervous maid just scuttled into the next room and returned a moment later with a large clear bag that looked as if it was nicely gifted at some sort of hallmark store and was filled with larger and more number of cookies. Just like Miyako had wanted, the bag made Tenten's gift look kiddish and pathetic. Miyako looked at the poor girl with a sinister smile. Tenten just looked with embarrassment and complete loss at the elaborate gift bag.

Neji turned to Tenten and gave her a sad look, as if he was trying to assure her that he still deeply appreciated her gift. Tenten just gave a weak smile, but she still felt like shit deep down.

Another maid had entered the foyer,

"Dinner is ready, Sakuma-sama," she announced, unaware of the tension or what just took place between the four people. Miyako just smiled and shooed the maid away,

"We'll be present soon," Miyako answered. The maid disappeared, and Hotaru, who looked apathetic and just watched Tenten be put down, spoke

"...Well, everyone to the dinner table," she gestured to the three of them. She then faced Tenten,

"If you don't mind, Nakashima-san... We'd like to have family time now," she spoke with the apparent hint to Tenten that she wanted her to leave. Tenten looked for a moment that she was in some sort of daze, and then gave Neji's mother a strong, unaffected smile.

"Understood, Hyuuga-sama," with that Tenten turned to leave. Neji looked as if he was going to stop her, but Hotaru put a hand on his shoulder, Miyako just ushered a sad Shizuka into the dinning room.

"Neji... Dinner, now," Hotaru instructed firmly. Neji just gave his mother an appalled look, but stopped and looked back at the front door when he could have sworn he heard a tin garbage kicked over. He looked back at his mother, and looked furious at her,

"At times like this, I wish dad didn't remarry."

Neji replaced his respectful demeanor towards Hotaru with his true feelings toward his stepmother. Hotaru just stood there speechless. Neji then shoved the bag of cookies into Hotaru's hands and raced after Tenten.

Tenten ran through the neighborhood, both uncertain and apathetic as to where she was headed. She just wanted to get away from this over the top, luxurious neighborhood and side of town. Being in this area just made her feel worse. It was as if the area was constantly reminded her of how impoverished she was and how she had no place being here.

She pushed away the tears, she was breaking down fast. She could have sworn she heard her name being called by a all-too-familiar voice, which only made her wanted to run faster.

Tenten was pulled to stop when a hand grabbed her arm and halted her from her sprint. Tenten turned her tear-filled eyes at Neji who had an apologetic look on his face. She turned bitter, and spat at her friend,

"Leave me alone," she gasped, "I already registered the hint from your mother and future, bitch mother-in-law that I am not welcomed at your home..." She swallowed. Neji grabbed Tenten's other arm with his remaining hand, as if preventing her from running away.

"I'm so sorry, Tenten," Neji began, "I know my stepmother and Miyako are real bitches... What they did was wrong, but-" Tenten cut him off,

"But what, Neji? I don't want to be anywhere near this over the top neighborhood or your future-in-laws!"

"-Tenten, they aren't my-"

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts?" She yelled, "That I don't have come from some lofty perched family and I have to be reminded of that everyday at school?" Neji just stood silent, listening to Tenten's sudden rant.

"I may be considered lucky by friends from my old school to be entering an elite school," Tenten spat, "...But you know what? I regret transferring here almost everyday!" Neji just stood there, his heart sinking for his friend.

Tenten just lowered her face into her hands, her voice breaking, "the whispers, the rumors, the cruel pranks by the other girls... All just because I don't have money..."

"...WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH COMING FROM A LOWER RANKED FAMILY?" Tenten yelled.

"Nothings wrong-" Neji tried to reassure her, but was interrupted again by Tenten's emotional rant.

"Well, according to the people in your life, EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH THAT! I can't even be _just a respected friend _to you in their eyes... JUST A HINDRANCE TO MIYAKO-WITCH'S PLANS TO JOIN YOUR FAMILIES!" Tenten cried harder. Neji was going to reassure her, but he knew that she was dead right about the Sakuma family's true intentions.

Tenten suddenly felt weak, but her eyes kept pouring tears, "I feel so stupid... Those cookies..." She trailed off,

"They were great. I love them," Neji added, hoping that will make Tenten feel better.

"Do you have ANY IDEA how many times I messed up on those cookies before finally getting it right? I don't fucking bake! I worked hours over them, just as a simple gesture of thanks but apparently I'M A REAL MORON FOR UNINTENSIONALLY COMPETITING WITH SHIZUKA IN TERMS OF A FUCKING GIFT!" Tenten raised her voice again, and then broke down in tears again.

Neji looked down, "Don't leave, Tenten. I don't want you to leave... I-I, we can leave and I can just ditch their stupid dinner." Tenten just frowned.

"No... Just go back. You shouldn't jeopardize your future over a nobody like me..." She then pulled away from Neji's grasp and ran, ignoring Neji's pleas to not go.

Neji glumly reentered his house, only to be greeted by an angry Hotaru. His eyes narrowed, and he bitterly spat,

"You can just insert the dinner up your anus..." Neji glared at an appalled Hotaru, "I lost my appetite watching Tenten be hurt by that bitch, who I don't even understand why the hell you invite over all the time."

"Watch your language, young man." Hotaru scolded. As she watched Neji storm up the stairs, but before he disappeared into the spiral of stairs, he gave his stepmother a last remark. Something he had always wanted to say to her, but restrained himself for his father.

"Fuck you. You're not my mother."

Hotaru just stood there, arms crossed. She was clearly angry, but she was also clearly hurt by Neji's comment.

* * *

Neji wasn't the only one dealing with annoying families trying to court him into marrying their daughter. Uchiha Sasuke, sat looking clearly bored poking at his Chicken Alfredo at the dinner table. He was tuning himself out of the conversation going on between his parents, Karin's parents, and Karin. He dreaded every Friday of each two weeks devoted to spending time with the Matsui's and their hormone-driven daughter, who he would order to be removed from his present within less than a heartbeat if it weren't for his father who pushed him towards her.

His trance was broken when he heard his name being called by his father, he slightly perked himself up,

"Yes, Otousan?"

Uchiha Fugaku cleared his voice, "Karin just asked you a question."

Sasuke just internally rolled his eyes, and turned his expressionless face at Karin who sat across from him, waiting for him to say something.

Karin smiled sweetly at him, "I was just telling _Otousan_, how you and I are planning on going to the spring formal together," she said in a sweet voice that was far opposite of the menacing voice she uses everyday at school. She was dressed in a a white sweater dress with black tights and matching boots—the most modest he has seen Karin dress. She was kissing the boot big time.

Sasuke kept him lips in a firm straight line and gripped his fork hard. First, she was already calling Fugaku 'Otousan', as if it was fully established that she was a part of his life, when in truth she was simply someone who made Sasuke wish that murder wasn't illegal. Second, she was volunteering him as her date to the spring formal that he didn't even agree to. This was all thinning Sasuke's patience.

The room turned suddenly tense, as Sasuke gave Karin a cold response,

"I have no interest in going with you to a dance that we didn't even agree upon."

Karin's parents sat with shock on their faces. Uchiha Mikoto just looked concerned for the direction this dinner was going. Fugaku just sat with an eyebrow raised, curious.

At this, Karin sat speechless and clearly embarrassed. Her attention went for a split minute to the maids and butlers standing nearby. One of the butlers coughed to hide a chuckle, and the maids quietly giggled behind their trays. Karin gave them a glare, recomposed herself, and looked back at Sasuke. She cleared her throat.

"So I suppose Haruno Sakura fits your taste as your ideal date to the dance?" Karin asked sweetly, but at the same time, you would have to be as deaf and blind as Helen Keller to not notice the bitterness in her voice.

Sasuke just looked at his plate, took a bite out of his food and then remarked, "You're sharp," with sarcasm in his voice. He then held his wineglass, "The same way Toshikazu fits yours."

Karin just grit her teeth and took a sip out of her wineglass. Fugaku followed Karin's actions and took a sip from his wineglass, but he couldn't shake off the curiosity of where he had heard the name 'Haruno' before.

* * *

_**Author's note:** I love dances! But I don't think I'll ever go to one ever again, since I'm in college :( Being old and having responsibilities isn't fun! Read and Review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 9**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming_ _any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and_ _support the actual release._

_

* * *

_

"So... I was thinking about ideas for our project... I already typed up an introduction, which I want you guys to read over for me and tell me what you think. We could go at this afterward with a well-made power point. So we will need someone with Microsoft office skills to do that. We could pass out articles that further delve into the topic. So if anyone wants to volunteer their printer to spit out thirty or so copies for the class, that would be great. Maybe we could even add into some short video clip that gives them a visual perspective, since a lot of people tend to be visual learners..." Sakura trailed off, when she noticed that her group members were unusually quiet. She stood at the front of the marker board of their mini study room in the library and just looked at her uninterested four group members.

Someone decided to speak up and it was Chiharu, but what she said had no relation to the topic at hand whatsoever,

"So, who are you guys going with to the winter formal?" She perked up and asked her group cheerfully.

Sakura gripped her pencil and broke it slowly with two hands. Her group members were completely out of it and had everything BUT their group presentation on their minds. With the annual winter formal coming soon, no one talked of anything else. Sakura then sighed,

"I give up... Let's just forget this for today..." She said as she stacks her books and starting packing her bag. With this cue, the others followed what Sakura was doing. Chiharu was the first one to run out of the room. Ayumi and Takatori stayed behind to talk to Sakura, while the last fourth member of the group, Kameyo said she has to head over to work.

When Sakura noticed Ayumi and Takatori waiting for her in the room, she turned to them,

"Do you guys need something?" Sakura asked, as she packed, "And Yes, I know I'm boring as hell when there's a commotion all this about the winter formal," Sakura rolled her eyes. Ayumi giggled,

"I'm not going to lie, I zoned a few times because I'm excited too," Ayumi held her books close to her chest, "but, If its okay with you guys, I'd like to volunteer for the thirty copies of some related article." Ayumi hoped that would help Sakura not feel like her efforts were completely futile.

Sakura smiled. God bless Ayumi, was all she could think. "Yeah, that would be great," Sakura said with a smile. Takatori decided to speak up afterward,

"And I can do the power point," he volunteered, scratching his left eye under this black frames. Sakura loved these two, she knew she could count on them.

Ayumi headed over to her locker after the group meeting, she fumbled with her locker combination when she heard someone walk over to her. She turned, saw who it was, and instantly smiled,

"Ahh Takatori-san," Ayumi greeted, "What's up?" Takatori blushed a bit, before speaking.

"I-I was wondering if-you were going with anyone to the dance with-a-anyone?" Takatori said, looking at the ground and slightly readjusting his backpack. Ayumi listened, but then frowned,

"Ahh... Sorry, Inuzuka Kiba has already asked me," Ayumi looked apologetic. Takatori just frowned and then nodded,

"Ahh.. Okay, understood. Well, have fun at the dance..." Takatori gave her an unhurt smile, even though he was just hiding his disappointment. He started walking away, but when he was a few yards away, Ayumi called him, which made him turn around, "Yeah?"

Ayumi grinned, "If you do decide to come afterall... I'll save you a dance, okay?" At this, Takatori smiled in thanks and walked away, red as a tomato.

* * *

While waiting for Sakura to be finished with her group meeting, Hyuuga Hinata sat outside on a wooden bench outside the front of St. Arabellas. In a content state, Hinata was absorbed into the words of Pygmalion. Besides reading the book for her upcoming quiz, she was reading it ahead out of leisure. The gentle breeze of the lovely spring weather gently blew the corners of the pages in the same way the sand would be moved gently by a low tide.

Hinata rose her head when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She looked at the source, and it was Sakura, walking towards her. Hinata closed her book and placed it on her lap. She smiled at her friend when she was within talking distance.

"Did the meeting go well?" Hinata asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, it didn't," Sakura slightly groaned. I had to deal with the environmental factor of the spring formal coming up plus two girls who can't stop thinking nonstop about it," Sakura said, rubbing her temples, before continuing, "So we decided to postpone." Hinata just nodded.

Hinata packed her tote bag quickly, and began walking alongside Sakura. A thought came to her mind, and the Hyuuga Heiress decided to share,

"So… Are you going? Ino was talking about how all of us could go as a group," Hinata trailed off, waiting for Sakura's response. Sakura just loosened her tie,

"Well, no one has asked me. So as of now, I guess I'm not going," Sakura said, looking at her friend, before speaking again,

"I heard Naruto asked you," Sakura said with a grin. Hinata just blushed and readjusted her totebag on her shoulder, "Yes. Yes, he did," Sakura could tell Hinata was overjoyed deep down, considering that she's had a crush on the school's class clown since elementary school. Sakura pat Hinata on the back,

"That's great, I'm happy for you." Sakura then decided to joke, "Maybe he has any hot friends that I could go wit—" Sakura stopped herself, realizing what she was saying. and at the same time, Hinata grew a teasing grin on his face,

"You know, you could go with Sasuke…" Hinata suggested. Sakura just shrugged,

"I guess… But I dunno," Sakura said as she looked up at the sky, "I'm not exactly sure what we are… We are accquaintances, but not really… We are friends, but not really… He hasn't exactly made a move yet…" Sakura pointed out. Hinata just nodded, and deep down, she hoped for her friend's sake that maybe the Uchiha prodigy will in fact ask her.

* * *

"Ugghhh Ino… Can we go home already? I'm tired and sick of looking through all these restaurant ideas," Matsuri groaned, laying her head down on Ino's dinner table. Ino looked at the rest of the room, which could have looked like a boring and torturous corporate meeting. Her long dinner table was surrounded by friends who all looked fidgety and tired.

Shikamaru decided to speak up, "Don't you think this is a little extreme?" he pointed out, "especially for a winter formal that isn't anything similar to senior prom?" At this, most of the room nodded. Most of the kids here who were good friends of Ino were made to go by parents who encouraged them to make friendship and possible connections for the future. Ino grabbed her glass bottle of ginger ale and banged it gently on the table, as if calling for order.

"Shika, believe me… When prom comes around, you will think that all this was nothing compared to what I have in store for our senior prom," Ino stated. Shikamaru just sighed, and looked around the room. The room composed of Matsuri and Gaara, Shikamaru and Temari, Ayumi and Kiba, and Karin and Hideo. Hinata wasn't here, so Naruto sat alone just taking note for her. Sai had a studio assignment to work on so he wasn't present either. Sasuke sat alone in the back, looking like he was bored and annoyed of everyone's complaints. Neji and tenten… weren't each other's dates to Ino's knowledge. In fact, strangely they were sitting far apart from each other.

Meaning the only person left that she wanted here was Sakura. But she claimed to have some group meeting to attend. The Yamanaka daughter eyed Sasuke, an undeniable curiousity was forcing Ino to have a talk with Sasuke after this meeting ended… Whenever that was.

"Hey Neji," Kiba suddenly asked, unintentionally grabbing everyone in the room's attention. Tenten looked over,

"Don't tell me you are going stag… Who are you taking to the dance?" Kiba asked innocently. At this, Neji's eyes went to Tenten for a discreet, prolonged moment. Everyone in the room was oblvious towards what had recently happened between the two friends. Neji finally spoke up,

"I haven't asked her yet," was all Neji said. He looked at Tenten one more time before becoming quiet. Tenten avoided his eyes. The room's subject changed again, leaving the room to forget the awkward moment.

After another two hours of debating, voting, fillibustering the choice in a restaurant, the majority finally decided on a luxurious italian restaurant that stood on top of a high building, overlooking the city. The girls decided to not shop for dresses together due to chaos of last year's attempt. Picture spots were chosen, and families were invited to witness. The Uchiha house was chosen, since they had a lovely cobblestone garden that would add a lovely background for the pictures. It was no doubt that the night was going to be expensive, but that was how St. Arabella's students did it.

* * *

Neji stepped outside to Ino's driveway and looked around. The couples were getting into a car and taking the other home. His eyes scanned the crowd, until he saw Tenten slinging her bag over her shoulder and started walking on the sidewalk. Neji ran until he past Tenten and stood right in front of her. A bitter Tenten just have a scornful look at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"You're in my way," Tenten said coldly, as she tried to walk past him. Neji just blocked her again, causing Tenten to feel exasperated,

"What do you want?" Tenten crossed her arm, waiting for what the Hyuuga had to say. Neji pulled her hand and held it, not letting go, "Go to the dance with me," he simply said. Tenten just gaped at him as if he lost it.

"Why?" She questioned with an annoyed tone, "Why don't you ask Cancer girl to go with you?" Tenten added. Neji just bit his bottom lip and his face fell.

"I don't want to go with Shizuka… I want to go with you," Neji spoke softly. Tenten couldn't help but listen to his voice. His voice sounded sincere and remorseful. Tenten just looked at the ground, "I don't want to go with a guy who wants to go with me out of pity or remore either…" Tenten straight at Neji, her lips in a firm line.

"I do feel bad… But that's not the reason I want to go with you," Neji spoke softly again, gripping Tenten's hand harder as if making sure she didn't run away again.

"I want to go with you because… I think it's time that you and I stop being just friends…" Neji admitted, Tenten just widened her eyes, her mouth hung, lost for words. Neji just looked at his friend, whom he knew he loved for years,

"… So will you give me the honor of being my date?" Tenten just stood there, still speechless. The one boy who she loved for years and never expressed it other than giving cookies, telling him happy birthday on every midnight, studied together, hung out together, was confessing his feelings towards her. The wind blew through Tenten's shoulder length hair and pushed it against her face, but she was unhindered. Time stood so still for Nakashima Tenten.

Sasuke grumbled, "Soo… Why are you keeping me here longer?" Sasuke turned to face Ino, "Haven't you tortured me enough tonight?" Ino just rolled her eyes, and then spoke,

"Sasuke, who are you planning on asking to the spring formal?" Ino decided to go straight to the point, since the Uchiha jerk wanted so badly to leave, but not before she discuss with him something important.

Sasuke just remained expressionless. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away from her,

"I know what you're trying to get at…" Sasuke spoke slowly, "And yes, I am planning to ask Sakura." Ino just stepped closer to the Uchiha heir and gave him a glaring look that bore a hole through his back,

"Just know this, Uchiha… You'll regret it if you hurt Sakura…"

Sasuke turned back to look at Ino. He was pretty sure Ino was talking about hurting him physically, since Ino couldn't do anything to him in other ways. Though he didn't feel threatened at all by the crazy blond's pep talk, he understood that it was all just an act of protection towards close friends.

Sasuke gave her an expressionless, but reassuring look,

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her…" Was all he said, before walking past Ino and leaving out the front door. Ino just watched him leave and felt content that everything was going well.

* * *

Sakura exited the front door of the Hyuuga Mansion. She studied with Hinata and then ate dinner with the Hyuuga family. Though the dinner was a bit awkward, the family was unusually silent, Sakura had a decent time. She knew that Hinata's father wasn't very curious about Hinata's friends or what goes on in her life in general, so she had a feeling the dinner would be this way. Sighing, she started heading home.

Sakura was within distance to see the front of her house. But what really caught her eye about her house was that there was Sasuke sitting there on the porch bench, waiting for her. Sakura took a deep breath and approached him. Sakura fiddled with the strap on her bookbag,

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing over here?" Sakura asked, sounding curious. She placed her bag on her floorboard of the porch and sat next to him, waiting for his answer.

"I wanted to see you," Sasuke said, giving her his smooth smile. Sakura felt her face heat up, she looked at her lap before awkwardly speaking, "Ohh, I … wanted to …see you too…" Sakura mentally scolded herself as soon as she said it.

Sasuke just chuckled. The girl was cute. Deciding to be serious now, he cleared his throat and turned to her on the bench.

"Listen, Sakura…" He decided to return the gesture, and placed his hand over hers, just like she did at the pond that one night. "These past days, have been the best…" He looked at her hands, that trembled a bit under his, "I neither want them to end, nor these thoughts I keep having of you constantly in my head." He then took his other hand and brushed his fingers against her cheek, caressing soft peach fuzz, caused Sakura's heart to pound the blood through her veins and her breath stopped in its tracks.

"I want you to know that think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and first girl who has made me feel alive," Sakura's eyes widened, she looked at Sasuke who, instead of giving his usual poker face, his eyes were filled his passion, sincerity, and simple awe. Sasuke looked into her sea-foam green eyes that looked touched, and possibly returned the same feelings he had towards her. He was dying to hear her response, the precious feelings that he longed for. He wished he could just close the gap between them, but his gentlemen side protested against it. The smell of cherry blossoms from her hair and body were drugging his logic and calm demeanor. The smell was so intoxicating, so maddening.

Sakura slowly brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it. The senses on her fingers were heightened, all of this was real, not a dream. She couldn't believe it. Her feeling toward Uchiha Sasuke were returned, and all she could think of was the fulfilling feeling of grasping an impossible dream, something she never imagined would happen to her.

She looked into his dark-obsidian eyes and slowly spoke,

"I feel the same way…"At this Sasuke couldn't hold himself back no longer. He pulled her into a passionate kiss which Sakura greatly welcomed. The tension that had built up for this past week was finally released. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. Sakura's hand wandered around his neck and the front collar of his shirt, unintentionally making the collar of his uniform looser. He ran his fingers through her silky locks, which he was been dying to touch . They stopped their kiss for a second to look into each other's eyes, only to start again. Never wanting the moment to end.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** So whatdya guys think? Read and Review! _


	10. Chapter 10

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: Applesofwrath**

**Chapter 10**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming_ _any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and_ _support the actual release._

_

* * *

_

"Say cheese!"

Hyuuga Hanabi clicked the button on her digital camera at the group of St. Arabella's students all gathered in the back garden of the Uchiha mansion. They stood in a line across the garden—all eight couples. The men stood in their tuxedos behind their date, with their arms around their date's waist. The women all placed their hands over their dates, secure in an intimate and picture-perfect pose. They had their bodies slanted towards the view of the camera, to capture the group in pictures, but enough to show their heels, dress color and style, hairstyles, and corsages.

Once the group gave the camera's flash their best smile, they talked amongst themselves, suggesting individual pictures of each couple. Uchiha Sasuke still held onto Sakura's hand, that had a lovely violet orchid corsage on the wrist. Sasuke brought Sakura's hand to his lips, and kissed them gently.

"You look flawless," Sasuke complimented, holding his girlfriend close. Sakura just starred up into Sasuke's dark eyes and smiled,

"Thank you. You look quite handsome, yourself," Sakura returned.

Its been almost a month since the two have been dating. It was how the typical new, exciting stage of relationship went—long hours spent constantly with one another, constant kissing, constant holding hands, etc. Popular heartthrob Uchiha Sasuke dating salutatorian, nerd Haruno Sakura was quite the surprise of the year for St. Arabella's students. And as Ino predicted, Matsui Karin never failed to give Sakura the jealous and bitter glare when passing each other in the hall and the never rending bashing of the pink haired beauty. But Sakura didn't care—she was falling fast for Sasuke and could care less what the psycho bitch thought.

The parents stood across from the students, with the mothers holding their cameras trying to capture pictures of their own children. They too, would talk amongst themselves, the usual small talk about how life was going, how their business was going, etc.

Haruno Tsubaki and Nadeshiko then made their way through the crowd of parents and kids over to their daughter, the sore thumb among the crowd with her pink hair. Sakura turned to her parents, and a smile spread over her face. Her dress was a lovely, vibrant tint of turquoise that was single-strapped and reached her mid-thighs that showed off her long slender, fair legs. She wore pale gray pumps that had a three inch heel. She wore no necklace, but she had gray pearl earrings and a matching pearl ring on her right ring finger. The look was finished with a low, sophisticated bun.

"Mom! Dad!" Sakura called, as she walked over to them. Sasuke followed after her and stood close behind her.

Nadeshiko held her daughter's hands in glee, "my darling daughter, you look so beautiful!" Tsubaki just nodded and Sakura laughed, "thanks mom." The harunos then turned to Sasuke, who stood there, waiting for his chance to talk to Sakura's parents. Tsubaki held out a hand which Sasuke shook firmly,

"Ah Sasuke!" Tsubaki greeted warmly, "looking sharp," he complimented. Sasuke nodded, "Thank you, sir." Tsubaki then commented,

"Make sure this girl doesn't drink too much," Tsubaki joked, which caused Sakura to groan, "Daaaaadddd!" Sasuke just nodded and grinned, "Will do, sir." Sakura then joined in their conversation,

"Dad, you know I don't drink," Sakura pointed out with a pouty face.

"Pahh... Right," Tsubaki teased, "I swear, kids these days are so wild." Nadeshiko, who stood and listened then clung to her husband's arm,

"Dear, you were quite the hoodlum back when you were Sakura's age," Nadeshiko pointed out. At this, Sakura just starred at her dad, with Sasuke, listening in on the interesting turn of conversation.

Nadeshiko continued, "Remember the old days when you and I would sneak into Inuzuka Tsume's backyard and skinny dip in her pool?" At this Tsubaki just laughed and sighed at his wife, "good times..." They turned to face Sakura and Sasuke who looked with shock on their faces and looking completely grossed out. Nadeshiko couldn't resist,

"... It gets better too, when Tsume caught you," Nadeshiko taunted. Tsubaki decided to explain himself,

"I was standing on the diving board, ready to jump in but Tsume stepped outside and saw me, like some deer in the headlights with my hands trying to hide-" An 'ewww' from the two horrified high school students stopped Tsubaki, who just roared in laughter at his kid's reaction. It registered to the two younger kids before Haruno Tsubaki could finish. Sakura just held her ears and Sasuke just had his jaws on the ground. The adults just laughed at their successful attempt to gross out the kids. Tsubaki turned to his wife,

"...And you. You grabbed your clothes and jumped the fence then ran away. And I got all the blame," he accused. Nadeshiko just teehee'd and gave her husband a quick kiss on the lips.

Their bonding time came to an end, when Uchiha Fugaku, clad in his expensive gray giorgio armani suit, with his hands in his pockets, approached Haruno Tsubaki.

"Its been a long time, Haruno-san," Fugaku held out a hand, with Tsubaki quickly took with a large smile.

"Fugaku! How have you been? Business going well?" Tsubaki greeted happily. Sasuke, just couldn't help but ask,

"You two know each other?" Sasuke inquired. Sakura just looked as if she wanted to ask the same thing. Tsubaki just smiled at his junior,

"Yes, Fugaku and I go way back in college. We were in a frat together." It was Sakura's turn to ask,

"Dad... You were in a frat?" Tsubaki just nodded, and stood next to Fugaku, who didn't seemed to like being close to Tsubaki but didn't pull away.

"Me and brother, Fugaku were quite the party animals in college," Tsubaki admitted as if it was nothing and all in the past, but Fugaku just cleared his throat, trying to keep a serious and professional demeanor. His intimidating front threatened. Tsubaki then continued, unaware that Fugaku wasn't liking the current topic of conversation,

"Fugaku, you were quite a character when drunk. You did some pretty funny shit when wasted," Tsubaki commented. At this, Fugaku just cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable. Sasuke snorted, which earned him a glare from his father. Wanting to torture his father, Sasuke kept pressing the topic,

"So... What kinda stuff did my dad do?" Sasuke asked in a fake and innocent, but curious voice. Finally, Fugaku spoke up before Tsubaki could answer and go into horrifying detail,

"It was good seeing you again, Haruno-san. Goodbye," Fugaku abruptly said, and then excused himself from the crowd, not willing to stay in a spot where he will have to hear what Tsubaki could tell them. Sasuke just chuckled, and Sakura smiled at her date.

* * *

Ino stood at the step ladder to the hummer limo and yelled at her group members, "Guys! Let's go! We have an appointment at Bellucci's Little Italy in thirty minutes!" At this, the rest of the group gathered to enter the hummer. Sai turned to his girlfriend, "shall we go in?" Ino just nodded and Sai followed her in.

The parents waved goodbye to their children as the limo began to carry them out of the Uchiha driveway. Once the limo was out of the neighborhood, the parents stood outside the mansion, wondering what to do next. Uchiha Mikoto whistled at everyone for attention,

"Let's have our own party!" Mikoto clapped her hands to together in enthusiasm. The parents of the eight couples cheered in agreement and ran into the mansion, leaving Mikoto, her husband, and a maid outside in the dust. Mikoto turned to a nearby maid,

"Aneko, make sure our guest have full access to our wine cellar the basement along with any alcohol in the house," Mikoto instructed, handing her maid some keys. The maid nodded and scuttled inside. Once alone, Mikoto wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and starred up at him.

"Honeybear, Sasuke won't be home tonight..." Mikoto flirted suggestively. Fugaku looked sternly at his wife, "I have some work to do in my office." At this, Mikoto pouted, but then grinned,

"What a great suggestion," Mikoto said with a evil smile, "Let's get started on that paperwork!" She grabbed her husband's hand and quickly lead him inside their home, with Fugaku dragged behind her.

* * *

"I think we are far away enough," Matsuri carefully pulled her head back into the limo, without messing up her hair, closed the window, and turned to Ino. Everyone in the limo watched for what their blond queen bee would do next. The group sat on a long, circular leather seat that surrounded the inner walls of the limo, sitting with their date.

Ino opened a nearby cooler and pulled out some glasses and a bottle of chardonnay. Bottles were passed around and soon, everyone felt their bodies relax and constant conversation went on. Naruto toasted loudly with a smiling Hinata. Neji and Tenten just sat awkwardly next to each other, but Tenten grabbed a glass and started chugging it out of nervousness. Matsuri was flirting shamelessly with Gaara who didn't seem to mind her. Temari layed her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, looking at peace. Ayumi and Kiba were having good laughs, since they were just going as friends. Hideo had a hard time keeping his hands off Karin, who just hissed at him to piss off. Ino and Sai were already making out in the back.

Naruto groaned at the two going at it, "Can't you two wait until we get to the hotel?" Ino and Sai stopped what they were doing and turned to the annoyed blond. Ino retorted back at the grossed out Naruto,

"Uzumaki, I paid for this limo. I'll do what I want on these chairs," with that, the two returned to what they were doing.

Sasuke and Sakura who passed on the drinks, just held hands and enjoyed a quiet, intimate moment together, anticipating the dance. Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear,

"Let's have fun tonight, okay?" Sakura just nodded in agreement.

Dinner at Bellucci's Little Italy was delicious. It was Sakura's first time dinning at the exquisite restaurant that stood on top of a high building overlooking the downtown area. The view was a wonderful feature to the restaurant's environment along with the dim lights and and vines covering the columns of the restaurant. A good choice of dinning indeed.

The limo was almost at it's main destination, St. Arabella's alumni hall. When the group entered the room, they gazed at the well-done decoration: lavender wildflowers surrounded the columns and walls of the room with plum colored ribbons. There was a table of chocolate fondu, fruit, desserts, fruit punch and other drinks (which always ended up spiked by the seniors. The school committee just turn a blind eye each time). There were round tables decorated with white tablecloths for those who are done slow dancing and need a rest or those who wanted to eat and relax. The group all went their own ways, but agreed to meet up at the end of the formal to crash at a hotel in downtown. Sasuke and Sakura stood there in the hallway, remaining.

Sasuke turned to Sakura, "C'mon, let's dance," he simply said. Sakura looked puzzled at him,

"What's wrong?"

"Ahh... Nothing, I just don't know how to ballroom dance," Sakura admitted. Sasuke took her hand,

"You'll be fine. I'll teach you," Sasuke pulled a non-resisting Sakura toward the dance floor, "what's the worst that could happen?" Sasuke joked, "You're going to step on my foot?" Sakura gave him a sly look,

"Okay, but I'm not responsible for your injuries..."


	11. Chapter 11

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 11**

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming_ _any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and_ _support the actual release._

* * *

"You weren't kidding... You really do suck at ballroom dancing," Sasuke stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura rose her head and shot a glare at Sasuke. The both of them were seated, watching the ballroom continue to motion like a kaleidoscope. She gave a hmph and returned her attention back to worrying about Sasuke's aching toes. Sasuke just sat low in his chair with his feet on top of the seat of another chair. Sakura had her chair next to him, not taking her attention off Sasuke's possibly broken toes. Sasuke took notice of the concerned expression on Sakura's face.

"It's fine. Relax. I'm sure my toes are still intact," Sasuke then took Sakura's hand and kissed it gingerly on the fingers.

* * *

Sakura gave a relieved smile and looked back at the dancefloor. As resentful as Sakura was towards her rich, snobby high school population, she couldn't deny the beautiful sight right before her. The dancefloor moving in sync with girls in beautiful spring dresses swaying like flowers in a meadow being pushed by the breeze. She sighed, enjoying the spectacle. 

Neji dragged Tenten by the hand towards the snack tables away from the dancefloor. Tenten finally got loose from Neji's grip and shot her temper at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"What are we doing here?" Tenten demanded, "I want to dance! Why did you drag me here when I told you I'm not interested in resting!" As she ended her sentence, she swayed a bit in her heels. Neji stepped closer to her and held onto her by the arms.

"_This-_," Neji emphasized, referring to Tenten's lack of balance, "is why!" Tenten defiantly shook her head,

"I told you I'm a shitty dancer," Neji rolled his eyes at this.

"Bullshit. You know full well it's not that you suck at dancing. You're drunk," Neji scorned.

Frustrated, Tenten grabed the edge of her skirt and walked off, not wanting to deal with Neji and getting away from him as far as possible. Neji followed after his disoriented date, who couldn't even walk away from him in a straight line.

Tenten pushed the metal double doors open and stepped outside. The warm spring hit her flushed pink cheeks. She bent down and took off her heels, and once her bare soles touched the concrete ground, she sighed in relief. A few seconds later, she heard the metal doors open once more. She turned to face Neji, who caught up with her. His lips were set in a straight line, his look was serious.

"Can't you see that I don't want to be near you?" Tenten barked. At this, Neji's face loosened. He looked a bit sad at Tenten's words. Gathering his words, Neji decided to try and be calm and patient with her.  
"Look, you are drunk. Let's get you back inside until the alcohol wears off, and then we should talk-"

"Let's talk now," Tenten said, crossing her arms. She still swayed a bit, trying to keep a straight exterior. Neji had a hard time taking the pink faced girl seriously, but persisted to reason with her.

"We're going to no where when-"

Tenten cut him off, "Are you trying to date me out of pity?" She kept feeling convinced that Neji was only doing this out of feeling remorseful over the humiliation she felt due to Shizuka's mother. Though Neji hinted that he wanted to be more than just friends, Tenten constantly felt doubtful. Why would the rich, popular, handsome Neji go out with a nobody like her?

"No, for the last time." Neji pressed. Still feeling unconvinced, alcohol-induced emotions took over Tenten, and she began to let all her feelings out—the best way an angry drunk would do. She yelled at the Hyuuga heir, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"How come everyone is team Shizuka? How come no one is team Tenten?" Neji just sweat dropped. This was the first time he witnessed

"Tenten, no one is picking sides. Besides, I don't want to date Shizuka..." Neji wasn't sure how to calm her down.

Tenten just scratched her head, undoing the updo and releasing her long brunette locks, tears welling in her eyes.

Unable to take it anymore, Neji stepped forward and did something he had been wanting to do for years. Tenten's brown eyes looked up into silver ones.

He held her face, the nerves on his fingertips sensing her soft peach fuzz cheeks and silky hair, bent his head, and kissed her gently on the lips.

Tenten just stood there in utter shock with her eyes open wide. Many thoughts were going through her head-Hyuuga Neji is kissing her. This was way too good to be true. Neji pulled away and looked into Tenten's eyes, that were still wide with shock. Tenten got out of her trance and looked back at Neji, who was waiting for Tenten to say something. Now tenten did something she had been wanting to do for years,

she wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and kissed him fiercely. Neji was taken aback for a second, but then started kissing her back. They stopped a few times to breathe, but then resumed kissing. This being both of their first kiss, their hearts were pounding fast and their hands uncoordinated, but the moment couldn't have been more perfect.

Tenten then started to unbutton Neji's tuxedo vest and tie. Her fingers working fast to try and get Neji out of his clothes, completely unaware or ignoring that Neji was turning very red at Tenten's actions. Neji shook his hands like mad at the still pretty drunk girl, trying to get her to stop.

"Tenten, NO! Not here! NOT HERE!"

* * *

Sasuke pushed open the door to their hotel room and stepped inside, with Sakura following close behind him. Their room was relatively simple, a double bed room with a plama tv, a nice balcony overlooking the city, and luxurious french furniture. He walked over to the coat hanger, took off his tuxedo blazer and began to undo his tie. The first thing Sakura did was take off her heels and took down her updo. Sasuke reached into his pockets and placed his wallet and keys onto a nearby stand. He looked over at Sakura who had her lovely pink locks down and wavy, walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. Sasuke followed her out, and together they looked at the view of the city. Vibrant lights illuminated from windows of tall buildings that made the city below them look like the night sky filled with billions of stars. Sakura turned to look at Sasuke,

"Sasuke, isn't it beautiful?" Sakura said in awe, leaning against the railing. Sasuke stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her,

"Hn," he simply said.

Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him. Kissing her back, Sasuke placed his hands on her hips and felt Sakura's body over the satin fabric of her dress. The two, tangled onto each other, eventually moved over to the bed. Sasuke pressed Sakura gently against the top covers and kissed up and down her neck. Sakura's hands roamed over Sasuke's back, but then returned to his chest. Their kisses became more intense, their desires heightened, and hearts pounding.

Sasuke pulled down the single strap of Sakura's dress and kissed all over her shoulder. Sakura shuddered, and moaned softly. Feeling daring, her hands reached up to Sasuke's collar and began to unbutton his shirt. More and more of his strong, firm chest became exposed. Sasuke stopped kissing her neck and observed her. Did she have any idea how stunning she looks right now? Her silky tresses spread on the bed, her legs spread over his hips, the look on her face saying how much she wants him. Her cherry lips quivered, and her face waiting to see what he would do next.

He lifted Sakura up from the bed and held her. His lips returned to hers and his hands headed for her back. His fingers toyed with the back zipper of her dress. Sakura's breath hitched when she felt Sasuke's hand pull down her zipper, exposing more and more of her back. She grabbed the remaining buttons of Sasuke's dress shirt and spread open his shirt to reveal his entire chest and shoulders. His well sculpted muscles made Sakura hold onto her breath. He was breathtaking and so perfect.

He was about to pull her dress over her head, when Sakura placed her hand on his. Sasuke looked at Sakura, who laid there with a disappointed face.

"Umm... I don't think I'm ready..." Sakura hesitantly said, blushing and worried that she must sound really silly to him. She didn't want to say no to Sasuke, but regardless of what her hormones were telling her, she wasn't ready for that step in their relationship.

Sasuke was silent, but nodded. It just wasn't time yet. He gave her a quick but tender kiss, pulled off the shirt from his back and wrapped it around Sakura. Sakura pulled his shirt closer and looked up at Sasuke. She first feared that Sasuke would be annoyed with her, but Sasuke just sat down beside her and held her. He whispered in her ear,

"I want to wait too... We just got carried away."

Sakura smiled. Reminded and reassured again that this was Sasuke—someone who accepted her for who she is and liked everything about her, from her pink locks to her forehead. She could tell that Sasuke sincerely didn't mind waiting for them to be ready for sex. She wanted it to be special, and so did he.

She was falling for Sasuke fast. And what Sakura didn't know was that he was falling fast for her too.

Tenten's eyes flickered open and she rose up to a sitting position. Her light-sensitive eyes adjusted to the morning light reflected through the window. She observed her surroundings—she was in a hotel room, mostly likely the one her group of friends chose to spend the night at. She looked at her clothes. Her dress was still on her. She sighed in relief.

A grunt from next to her made her gulp. She anxiously turned to the one next to her in bed. She brushed his messy long hair from his face. Phew! It was Neji, not some perverted guy who stuck roofies in her drink. Still fast asleep, Neji still had his dress attire on. It was safe to assume that nothing happened last night. Neji must have brought her here after the dance and they fell asleep.

She smiled at the Hyuuga prodigy. He looked so peaceful when he sleeps. She pulled herself closer to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. Then she tunneled herself back into bed, facing him and closed her eyes. Tenten figured they should sleep in, it was Sunday after all.

Sakura ran her fingers through her damp hair as she walked down the stairs of her house into the kitchen. Haruno Tsubaki sat at the dinner table, eating his lunch and reading the paper. When he caught sight of his daughter, Tsubaki decided to strike conversation with her.

"Had fun last night?"

"Yeah, dad. It was really fun," Sakura smiled. She walked over to the coffee machine and began making herself a nice cup. When the group woke up, they all rode the limo back to Sasuke's house where they left their cars. Sasuke drove Sakura home, kissed her goodbye. They agreed to see each other later during the day. Once Sakura arrived home, she got into the shower. Now feeling more awake, she decided to start the day with the usual—coffee.

Tsubaki spoke again, "You know, I really like Sasuke. I could already tell he's good for you," he then returned to reading his paper.

Sakura smiled, "thanks dad." She sipped into her coffee, enjoying it's taste.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 12**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and support the actual release._

* * *

"So you were in a hotel room, _alone_ with Uchiha Sasuke and you didn't tap that ass?" Ino smirked at her best friend.

Ino and Sakura spent their sunny Sunday afternoon on Ino's bed, painting each other's nails. Since Prom was over, they both decided to remove the french nails and return to their funky nail colors that were currently in style. Ino had already painted Sakura's nails a mint green color. Now while Sakura waited for her nails to dry, she began working on Ino's nails.

Sakura stopped filing Ino's nails and made an embarrassed face.

"What? I wasn't ready!" Sakura responded, resuming her work. "Besides... As much as we both wanted it, it just wasn't the right time yet." Her mind reverted back to last night at hotel. Yes, the moment was undeniably hot, but both of them wanted their first time with each other to be special.

"If you don't mind me asking... Is Sasuke a virgin?" Ino inquired. Sakura stopped for a second.

"Ah yes, he is," Sakura looked up at Ino who no doubt had a surprised reaction written across her face. As if reading her, Sakura just responded, "Surprising isn't it?"

Ino shook her head, "Yeah, it really is..." Her train of though leaving her for a short period. "Oh by the way, Forehead girl, I change my mind. I want a coral color instead of orange. I realized I'm bored of orange."

"Right away, Ino-pig," Sakura retorted with a teasing smile. Sakura placed the orange bottle of nail polish back into the box and pulled out a coral color. She removed the lid and began the first coat.

"Anyways..." Ino returned to the subject at hand, "I thought he would have already lost it by now, with all the girls at school offering themselves to him..." Sakura just smiled. She kept her eyes on Ino's nails, while talking.

"Too be honest, I'm really glad that Sasuke hasn't given it to anyone yet. I always felt like others our age these days just give it away without giving it much thought and later regret it when they meet someone whom they wish they could give it to. To be honest, I want to wait until I'm married, and it's nice to know that the guy I'm really falling for shares the same view as me. It makes him more attractive, if that makes any sense..."

"I hear ya," Ino smiled. "Though I already lost my vcard to Sai a long time ago... Heheh," Ino scratched her head nervously.

"But you really love him, at least you didn't just give it to _any_ guy," Sakura pointed out, looking up at the blonde. Ino nodded in agreement. Sakura turned her attention back to Ino's nails and kept working.

"Now don't get me wrong, I didn't believe him either at first, so I was like _'Err... Not even Karin?'_ Haha, and he was like, _'Fuck no. She probably has mushrooms growing on her crotch!'"_

Ino held her mouth with her free hand and snickered.

* * *

After Tenten and Neji woke up that Sunday morning in the hotel room, they quickly showered (separately!), changed out of their sweaty dress attire and went out for breakfast at a restaurant in downtown. Their last moments in their hotel room were incredibly awkward, for they knew they had to sit down and talk about what has happened last night and about their relationship in general. After they were dressed, Neji suggested they go out for breakfast. Before Tenten could protest, Neji said he would pay and that this talk is pretty mandatory for them both.

While waiting for their orders, Tenten just gazed at the table, sipping her water, unsure of what to say. Deciding to be a bit bold, Tenten took a deep breath before talking to Neji. He sat across from her, in his simple, typical dress shirt and blazer. His hair combed back nicely into a low pony tail. Like always, Tenten felt under dressed—she wore a simple flowery dress and sandals with her hair in a fishtail braid. The restaurant they were in was a bit fancier than Tenten had expected for just breakfast.

"You wanted to talk," was Tenten could muster out of her courage. She slapped herself mentally for sounding stupid.

"I'm sure you do too, so we can clear up our relationship," Neji said as he sipped his orange juice. Tenten just bit her lip, unsure what to say next.

Neji reached over and held Tenten's unoccupied hand on the table. Tenten's just shyly looked up at the boy whom she loved for years, who gave her a serious and sincere look.

"We are dating," Neji said firmly. "So when we return to school, don't be shy about it. We're going to hold hands and acknowledge each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. And before you mention it, no I don't want to date Shizuka." Tenten just stood silent and nodded slowly.

"Just for a little while, I don't want you to kiss me in public... I'm a bit shy," was all Tenten could add. Neji chuckled and sipped more of his orange juice.

"That's fine, but I want to be able to make out with my girlfriend on the lockers too," Neji smirked.

"You actually have a sense of humor," Tenten teased.

"Surpised?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Erm, don't answer that." Neji suddenly added.

Tenten gave a small laugh. Neji couldn't help but feel incredibly happy, seeing Tenten smile like that. He felt she didn't smile like that for awhile because of him.

"But, you have a long way to go though. It will be a while before we get to that," Neji chucked. Tenten shot him a glare.

"If I remember correctly, I think you slobbered on me," Tenten remarked with a cruel smile.

Neji face look flustered, he then looked around the room to make sure no one heard him before turning back to Tenten.

"You bit my tongue," Neji retorted back.

* * *

"Sasuke..." Fugaku looked up from his novel to his son who sat in a lounge chair across from him. The Uchiha men were in the living room of the their mansion. Fugaku asked a butler to summon Sasuke, for a talk he had been wanting with Sasuke. When Sasuke arrived, he found his father just enjoying his novel next to the fireplace. So he just sat at a chair waiting for his old man to finally start speaking to him.

"Yes, Otou-sama? You called me for a talk?" Sasuke asked. He put on a face of an obedient, attentive son but in his head, all Sasuke could think was how he wanted to get this so-important talk over with.

"About your girlfriend... Haruno Sakura," Fugaku placed his book down on his lap and gave his complete attention to his son. "She is the current rank 2, the 'salutatorian' of your school, yes?"

Sasuke's mask just nodded. Of course his father would do some research on Sakura... He has for all his past girlfriends and friends for as long as Sasuke could remember. He would often tell Sasuke to either 'stay away from them' or 'keep them close,' depending on his or her reputation. His father knew Karin was an airhead girl, but she had connections that would prove useful. He also found Naruto to be a rather annoying lad, but knew that he was in fact, the governor's only son-something that would be a definite use to Sasuke and himself.

Fugaku just chucked. "It looks like I taught you well. It's good that your girlfriend is the salutatorian of your school. I hope you don't miss this opportunity to use her and then take her rank by keep her close to you. Keep this up and that Salutatorian rank could be yours by graduation. That would be a great achievement to wow Princeton."

Deep down, Sasuke saw this coming. But he coped the only way he knew how in the Uchiha household under Uchiha Fugaku—which was putting on a face, but not carry it out in the end.

* * *

While this conversation between Uchiha men was going on... Genma, one of the Uchiha's butlers, opened the front door to be greeted by a cheerful Sakura.

"Why, hello Haruno-san," Genma greeted, "I'm guessing you are here to see the young master?"

"Yes, sir," Sakura smiled. Sakura couldn't help but stare at Genma's toothpick that lingered on his mouth. She wondered if he changed it every so often, and how many toothpicks he would go through within a month. Without hesitation, Genma led the pink-haired guest into the mansion. He closed the door behind him.

"Sasuke and his father should be in the living room," Genma directed, "I would announce your entrance, but there is an important matter I must attend to..." Sakura just nodded as Genma left her alone. Little did Sakura know, Genma's so called 'important matter,' was actually spending some time with two of the maids in the laundry room.

Sakura noticed a large mirror and a stand with flowers on it nearby in the same hallway. Before turning the direction to the living room, she decided to check and see if her hair and makeup was in their proper place. After primping, she made her way to the living room. As she grew closer, she heard the voices grow louder. She was about to turn the corner to greet the two Uchiha men, until she heard her name be mentioned in their conversation. She held her body close to the wall.

"It looks like I taught you well. It's good that your girlfriend is the salutatorian of your school. I hope you don't miss this opportunity to use her and then take her rank by keep her close to you. Keep this up and that Salutatorian rank could be yours by graduation. That would be a great way to impress Princeton even more."

Sakura's heart sank. She couldn't believe it what she was hearing. She knew Sasuke's father was 'a prick' according to Sasuke... But to actually hear his true personality hurt more than she imagined. Anger flooded her mind, but even so, she waited for Sasuke's response—something she believed would come to Sakura's defense.

Instead of hearing something along the lines of _"Sorry dad, I really like her, more than for her rank"_ or _"No dad"_ or _"Fuck you dad,"_ her heart broke when she heard Sasuke's actual response.

"Understood, father. I will not let you down," Sasuke spoke in a serious voice.

Sakura held her mouth, to not let her presence be known. The tears fell from her eyes, but she dared to not utter a sound. It wouldn't make the situation any better if they knew she was right there listening.

Back in the room, both father and son stood up from their seats. Fugaku excused himself, and walked upstairs into his office. After he was gone, Sasuke sighed in relief that it was over and shook his mask off. He jumped in his skin when a familiar voice greeted him.

"I can't believe you..." A broken, but familiar voice spoke. He turned around to see Sakura step into the room with tears down her face. All Sasuke could think was how bad this situation looked. He was screwed.

* * *

"Fuck..." Karin cursed as she stepped out of the shower. She rubbed her temples and thought back to the night of the formal. After the party, she and Hideo headed to their hotel room. After some alcohol and pressuring from Hideo, she had sex with him. Frustrated with the face that Sasuke wasn't with her, she decided to just fuck Hideo and imagine that it was Sasuke. After thinking hard, it hit her.

"I didn't use protection..." Karin realized. Her nerves panicked for a good few minutes. She eventually talked herself out of it, there was no way she could have gotten pregnant.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Ah shit, right? Read & Review! Sorry again for the long, unofficial hiatus!_


	13. Chapter 13

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 13**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and support the actual release._

_

* * *

_

Sakura wiped her watered aqua eyes, and a feeling of bitterness took over mind. She was enraged. How could Sasuke use her like that? Was it really all a lie? How could it not be? She heard Sasuke himself telling Fugaku that he will not disappoint him. Her emotions couldn't let her imagine a possible justification for this... _It had to end. _The only thoughts that clouded her mind now, was to get out of this place, and not affiliate with Sasuke again. It would be hard to look into his eyes, that now seem tainted by his intentions. She couldn't erase his tainted image... All she could see was ugliness—ugliness of an cruel being.

Sakura gathered herself, wiping what she could of her wet eyes. Her voice became low, emotionless, and her eyes void. All Sakura could feel was her heart crushing in her chest. Her insides hurt, and she knew no way of curing this foreign pain that swept her.

"... Don't.. Ever talk to me at school..." Sakura choked. Sasuke's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what she was actually saying. This was all a misunderstanding. He was in the wrong place, wrong time. This was just too twisted, he had to fix it immediately before Sakura could never face him again. He didn't want to lose her.

"Sakura! This is a misunderstanding! Hear me out!" Sasuke was desperate. It was going to be hard to convince Sakura otherwise that he didn't actually mean what he said to his father. She didn't understand that Sasuke would put a face on for his father. It killed him to think of all the possible things Sakura was thinking about him. The image Sakura had of Sasuke was no longer perfect... He was just another cruel part of society. She felt like she saw his true face.

Sakura clenched her fists, her eyes closed shut, and yelled at the one she once cared for, "Sasuke!" Sasuke was quiet. Her outburst surprised him. Then Sakura's face turned familiar, almost too familiar... It was the same bitter and emotionless face that he would often put on, when he was hurt beyond belief. She looked up at him with those cold eyes. His insides burned, seeing Sakura like this.

"Uchiha-san..." Sakura whispered. It stung how Sakura was now being formal with him—the one who shared wonderful times with, and giving him this cold, unfriendly treatment.

"..You... can't erase ...what I just had heard..." Was all Sakura said before turning her heel and dashing out of the Uchiha Mansion. She heard Sasuke call out for her to not go, but she just ran faster. Not wanting to feel anything, she just kept running.

* * *

Monday morning was a raining. Everyone was already in a sullen mood due to the rain and dark clouds. But at St. Arabella's, what always cheered the majority of the student body was good juicy gossip. Haruno Sakura came to school looking like she either stayed up all night or cried all night. She looked awful, like she spent the night mourning. I guess this is what many of us would empathize as 'first heartbreak.'

Girls nearby the water fountain whispered amongst themselves. Unfortunately for Sakura, they weren't being too discreet. She could hear everything they said.

"_He probably got sick of her, who wouldn't? She's just a nobody..."_

"_I heard she was an awful fuck."_

"_I heard Sasuke's dad told them to break up because she was an embarrassment to be with."_

"_Whatever, he's back on the market!" _

Sakura just hid her face under her bangs. She wanted to shut out the snickering, but she expected this to happen. Of course every jealous girl would just view Sasuke as the victim, and never consider her side of the story. She was a nobody to them. As much as she wanted to teach these plastic girls a lesson, she knew it wouldn't make her life at school any better.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed someone approach her. It was Ino. She walked up to Sakura with an sympathetic face and gave her a hug. Sakura held onto Ino, finding comfort within her best friend who she knew would stick up for her no matter what.

The two girls sat outside in the courtyard in the back of the school, where they can talk in private.

"Ino... Isn't this skipping? My first period teacher is going to bitch at me for this..." Sakura muttered, eating the yogurt Ino got for her.

"Relax, I got it covered... They aren't going to question me after I slipped them a ben frank..." Ino remarked as if it was nothing to her. Sakura sighed.

"Alright, Sakura. Tell me what happened. I wish you called me last night! I would have been there for you, you know." Sakura smiled,

"I know... I guess I just didn't know how to deal with it..." Sakura sniffed a bit as her eyes got a bit teary. She quickly composed herself and furiously ate her yogurt. After explaining to Ino what happened, St. Arabella's Queen Bee was angered.

"Why that son of a bitch!" Ino muttered. "He will pay... No one hurts my friend like that."

"Ino, please... It's fine," Ino gave Sakura a serious look, "Okay fine! It's NOT okay, but STILL! It won't make the situation any better. By the end of this week, everyone will just forget all about me and move on to better things to gossip about... I'm just going to be dubbed as "Sasuke's ex," but I can live with that. They're all probably wetting their underwear now that Sasuke's single again..." Sakura said bitterly.

* * *

To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke didn't appear at school today. What is he hiding for? Everyone at school would always welcome him at school. He would never be ostracized for dumping a nobody like her. Deep down, Sakura was glad that Sasuke didn't end up coming to school. She didn't want him to see her looking like she spent all night crying and watching sappy romance movies (which she did). By tomorrow, Sakura will be back on her feet and forget all about it. She just had to. She can't allow herself to fall behind her schoolwork all because of some douche bag...

Luckily school kept her mind off all this. Besides hearing the frequent snickering and whispering, she just faced her classes and reminded herself of her goals at hand. One day she will be out of this school and never see these people again. With what dignity she could muster, she raised her hand to answer questions like always.

The day went by and it didn't go as bad as she imagined. She just now had to go to her Honor's Society meeting. She will get the meeting over with, go home, take a nice bath, slap herself out of this trance, and move on forward with schoolwork.

A sudden realization hit Sakura: Sasuke is part of the Honors Society as well. Sakura cursed under her breath. She reasoned with herself, there was no way Sasuke would skip out on school and just go to an after school meeting. Only someone as anal about school like her would do something like that! Sasuke is never anal about school... There was no way, Sasuke would come.

* * *

… But he ended up coming. Sakura's neck hairs stood up as she heard that familiar smooth voice of her ex. Sasuke stood at the door of the Honor's Society meeting room and entered.

"I see you needed to catch up on your points, Sasuke?" Neji smirked at the prodigy, but Sasuke gave him no mind and walked towards the seats.

Since most of the front seats were taken, Sasuke just sat himself down in the back. Sakura dared not to turn around from her seat to acknowledge him. Sakura cursed as she glued her eyes to the front of the room and told herself not to turn around, she wasn't ready to face him. She gulped as she forced herself to keep paying attention to the president's announcements.

President Nara Shikamaru of the Honor's Society was oblivious to the tension between Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. He yawned as she read through his announcements and news.

"The headmaster has approved of our 'Date for a cure' event. So like we planned, the event will take place Wednesday night in the Cafeteria at 7 pm. Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto have already been begun passing out fliers to all students. And Decorations are beginning today, so stay and help tomorrow. If you want extra points, tomorrow after school would be a great opportunity..." Shikamaru stopped when he noticed a hand raised,

"Yes, Shino?"

"Shouldn't we have asked the Headmaster a long time ago so that way we don't have only two nights to do decorations?"

"Yes, _Captain Hindsight_... But I had to catch Tsunade when she was sober," Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "And when is she ever sober? Never, I tell you..." Shikamaru shrugged. The other members just laughed.

"Okay, meeting adjourned," Shikamaru waved, before stepping down.

The students all stood up. Most began heading over the the supply rooms to begin working on decorations. Sakura, on the other hand, gathered her things and headed for the door. She stopped when she was approached by Sasuke who blocked her way at door.

Sakura gave him a glare, "I need to go home, please move..." Unfortunately Sasuke wouldn't budge.

"Maybe you should stay, hear me out, and get additional points?" Sasuke suggested. Sakura bit her lip, her patience was thinning.

"There is nothing you can say that will erase what I heard," Sakura stated firmly, "As for points, I am already twenty points above the required amount," Sakura pushed passed Sasuke who looked like he was out of words to say.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand, Sakura turned to face him, he wasn't letting go. They were already drawing attention to themselves by the other members of the club. She had no choice, she was going to have to be harsh with him. Sakura leaned in closer to Sasuke where people wouldn't hear them as well and muttered,

"Just go and lead some girl on to help you get points... I'm sure that will _wow Princeton,_" Sakura coldly spat. Sasuke bit his lip and let go of her arm. Sakura recomposed herself and headed for the exit of the school.

* * *

For the next two days, Sakura locked herself in her room and studied furiously. Occasionally she had to the urge to yell out something profane about Sasuke, but ultimately she got her work done. Wednesday night came, and it was time to put on a face for the night of fund-raising.

'Date for a cure' worked like legal prostitution-for a good cause, a cure for AIDS. It was an event where students would bid on all the girls of each grade level who were a part of the Honor's Society. Since they were preying on the rich students who probably blew their noses on hundred dollar bills, they decided that the bids can be as low as $1000 to however more.

Sakura was one of girls being auctioned, along with Hinata, Tenten, and Ayumi.

"Hinata!" Jiraiya called, "You're next!" No auction where girls were auctioned off was complete without Jiraiya-sensei being the auctioneer.

Hinata gulped as she stepped onto the stage. The audience roared as each girl was announced. The girls were instructed to be perky and fun on stage, so Hinata waved nervously to the crowd of dateless boys below who only hollered louder.

"We have here, Hyuuga Hinata! Let's start the bid at a thousand!" Jiraiya yelled, "Do I hear a thousand?"

"One thousand!" A random boy cried out.

"One thousand! Can I get two thousand?"

"Three thousand!" Another boy bid.

"Four thousand!" Another boy bid.

"Five thousand!" Another boy bid.

"TEN THOUSAND!" A certain blonde boy screamed. The crowd turned to see the source—Uzumaki Naruto. At this, Hinata's heart leaped a bit.

"Anyone got eleven thousand?" Jiraiya asked. The crowed looked was quiet. Seeing that no one was willing to bid more, Jiraiya spoke,

"Sold! To this eccentric gentleman." Naruto ran up on the stage, grabbed Hinata's hand and led her through the crowd.

Jiraiya turned to Ayumi, "You're up." Ayumi nodded and walked up on the stage, giving the boys a friendly smile and blowing them a kiss.

"Next up, we have Kinomoto Ayumi! Let's start the bidding!"

* * *

"Oi, teme!" Naruto called amongst the crowd, making way to Sasuke, who just stood with his hands in his pockets. Naruto pulled Hinata to him,

"I got my girl!" Naruto smirked, while Hinata blushed, "Naruto-kun... I thought you said you were okay with me doing this for a good cause?" Hinata inquired.

"Sigh... Okay fine! I lied! I didn't want to hold you back from doing your club work, but I couldn't deal with imagining you with some loser, so I bid on you instead. That way, you get credit for earning money for the fundraiser and not see you with someone else. I'll punch him in the nut before that happens!" Naruto declared. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, and Hinata just sighed happily.

"Oh, teme! By the way, who are you planning to bid on?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke just glared at him as if he was asking a stupid question.

"No way... YOU'RE GOING TO BID ON SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto shrieked. "Are you insane? She will kill you! She already stays away from you at school, what makes you think she would want to be stuck with you for an entire evening?" Sasuke just gave Naruto a deadly glare.

Naruto sighed, "I'm not trying to be a dick, but what if you lose the bid?" Sasuke just looked baffled.

"... And who the hell has the money to beat me?" Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Tenten was already bidded off to Hyuuga Neji, who easily topped everyone else's bids. Now it was Sakura who was next to be bidded off. She took a deep breath, she reassured herself that this was for a good cause. The rules of the event was that the date only lasts for a night, and no sexual activity was required. The nerves hit Sakura, and her palms became a bit clammy. She stepped onto the stage and waved hello to the crowd. All she had to do was put up with some guy for the night, give him a good night kiss, and that would be the end of it. Her job would be done.

"Next up, Haruno Sakura!" Jiraiya announced. Sakura gave a nervous smile, this was more nerve wracking than she imagined. The crowd of boys went wild, Sakura just clenched her teeth, giving the boys a painful smile.

"Five thousand!" A boy called out.

"Seven thousand!" Another boy bid.

"Ten thousand!" A familiar voice called. Sakura turned to see Sasuke in the crowd, bidding on her. The nerve of him to bother bidding for her. Did he wanted to further torture her? Sakura just rolled her eyes, and hoped that someone would top Sasuke's bid. It was hopeless thinking, who is going to top the bid of Uchiha Sasuke?

The room stayed quiet, the students were folding their bids, unable to top Sasuke. Sakura cursed and cursed under her breath until she heard another bidder.

"Twelve thousand," An unfamiliar voice bid. The crowd looked curious. Jiraiya just stood quiet. Sasuke clenched his fist, who would dare challenge his bid?

"Thirteen thousand!" Sasuke yelled.

"Fourteen thousand," the voice bid again. Sakura's insides became hopeful, maybe she won't be stuck with Sasuke afterall. Anyone was better than Sasuke right now...

The bidders were jumping digits now.

"Fifty thousand!" Sasuke yelled. There was no way he's going to lose to some unknown guy.

"Sixty thousand," the voice said calmly.

"Seventy thousand!" Sasuke yelled, desperate.

"Eighty thousand." Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder,

"Teme, stop... Your old man is going to kill you for blowing this much money over a fundraiser..." Sasuke just pushed Naruto's hand away, and yelled,

"Ninety thousand!" But the other bidder wouldn't give up,

"One hundred thousand." Jiraiya's jaw hit the stage floor, and so did the jaws of everyone in the crowd. Getting impatient with the long bid, Jiraiya just hit his mallet,

"Sold!" Sasuke cursed and ran towards the officers of the event. Shikamaru and Tsunade sat at a nearby table, gathering money from each bidder. Sasuke pushed through the line and slammed his fists on the table.

"I could have bid more, it's not over!" Sasuke hissed. Tsunade gave him an annoyed look,

"We can't sit here and watch forever as you two bid your endless amounts of money... If you have such a problem with him winning Haruno-san, then take it up with him and tell him to fold," Tsunade returned her attention back to the line. Sasuke narrowed his eyes,

"Who is he? What's his name?" Shikamaru began fumbling through his papers for the list. Sakura came over, passed Sasuke, and approached Tsunade-sama, while Sasuke was busy waiting for Shikamaru to find the guy's name.

"Sensei, who won the bid for me?" Tsunade looked up and pointed,

"That gentleman over there..." Sakura turned. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

The man was dressed in a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black dress pants. His shoes looked expensive and so did his watch. His hands were in his pockets. Both his hair and his eyes were black. His hair was tied in a pony tail. His face was incredibly handsome, and almost too familiar...

Sasuke turned to see his enemy. His eyes were filled with rage when he met the eyes of...

_Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

_**Author's note: **BAM! Sasuke has competion :) Read and Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 14**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and support the actual release._

_

* * *

_

His face seemed _too_ familiar... Almost like... Sakura turned to Sasuke, who stood there with his fists clenched and eyes willed with anger.

"You got balls to show your face here..." Sasuke spat in a low, bitter voice. Sakura's eyes widened, she turned back to the stranger. At first, she didn't seem to understand how they two men were already acquainted with each other, but her mind pieced things together—The stranger was definitely related to Sasuke, for they shared the same eyes and face. And who else did Sakura knew Sasuke absolutely hated? His older brother, someone Sakura never imagined herself to meet so soon.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Why have you returned?" Sasuke interrogated, "Did you want to see for yourself, the damage you caused? To mom and dad? Grandfather?" Itachi's face was unhindered by Sasuke's apparent anger. He looked straight at his brother, giving him an emotionless face, but underneath that, there was an element of condescension, apathy, and cruelty.

"My reasons for returning to Konoha do not concern you, little brother. As for family, I have no interest in seeing mother or father. In fact, they were dead to me the moment I left the house years ago," Itachi gave a cruel smile which only instigated Sasuke to clench his fist harder, he wanted to punch Itachi badly, but right now the first thing of concern to Sasuke was getting Sakura away from him. He can deal with Itachi later.

"What interest would you have in coming back to St. Arabellas? Out of all places and events, why here?" Sasuke continued. Itachi's cruel smile turned into a bemused one, he coolly replied,

"I decided to walk down memory lane—the ones that aren't dead to me," Itachi added, "I was the Valedictorian of this school when I graduated here. I'm just simply stopping by, while attending some business matters. I wanted to see what event was going on, and..." He stopped and looked at Sakura, who just blushed and looked at the floor, unable to handle Itachi's interested gaze. "... I thought, why not bid? Especially when you don't see a pinked-haired woman every day," Itachi finished. His response just added more fuel to Sasuke's anger.

"Well, you can't have her," Sasuke viciously stated, he wanted to add in 'because she is my girlfriend,' but he realized he couldn't say that anymore. Still, he wasn't going to back down without a fight. He couldn't bear the idea and fear of Sakura moving on to other men—especially his brother, out of all people on this planet.

Shikamaru didn't intend on getting involved in any troublesome situation (or any situation like this period) but he couldn't let Sasuke have false ideas about the event. He had to correct him. He sighed,

"Well, he did _win_ the bid on her..." Shikamaru noted. Sasuke turned to him,

"But he isn't even a student! Therefore, he can't participate in bids," Sasuke reasoned. Shikamaru just folded his arms behind his head.

"Actually in the guidelines, Alumni are allowed to bid..." Shikamaru pointed out nonchalantly. This earned him a glare from Sasuke, who looked like he was stumbled in his argument.

"Yeah? Well, what about criminals?" Sasuke glared at Itachi, who just stood composed and poker faced. "I hope you don't plan on throwing Sakura at some criminal," Sasuke turned to Tsunade, who had got up from her chair and just stood there with arms crossed, at the sideline, witnessing the confrontation of the Uchiha brothers. She knew she had to handle the situation—the last thing the event needed was a world war III... Over a girl.

"Under my authority over this event, Uchiha Itachi, who is a former alumni of this school is allowed to bid and therefore win Sakura," Tsunade confirmed. Sasuke looked like he was about to interpose, but Tsunade stopped him again,

"That's final, Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade affirmed again. She turned her heel to leave, but gave a final comment, "...I think the _real_ criminal here is your father..." which only engaged Sasuke.

"What do you know about my family's personal life? Sasuke spat at Tsunade, who just turned her body to face him, and responded with a serious face.

"A lot more than you do, boy... Everyone knows except you," with that Tsunade turned and walked off. Shikamaru just stuck his hands in his pockets and followed Tsunade's actions, not wanting to further get involved in the troublesome situation.

Tsunade knew clearly what Itachi had done, but like she said before, she was more intimate with the situation than Sasuke was. It's a shame that Sasuke didn't know, but something inside Tsunade told her that he would be finding out soon.

* * *

Itachi turned to Sakura, and held out his hand, as if telling her to come with him,

"Well, then Haruno-san, shall we be on our way to our date?" Itachi suggested with his silky voice. As conflicted as she, to join a man on a date who is Sasuke's infamous older brother, she agreed to these terms for this event—she couldn't back down. It would not look good on her, to refuse a date when a great sum of money has been donated for the event's cause. Besides, her and Sasuke are broken up, why should she concern herself with how Sasuke would feel about this? He obviously didn't care since he was just using her to steal her rank... But still... This issue was not as simple for her, it didn't feel right.

Sasuke's voice broke her out of her thoughts,

"Sakura! you don't have to go with him… You don't want to go with him-He's dangerous." His face was very serious, warning Sakura of potential danger, his eyes pleading as well. Sakura didn't know what to do.

"Sakura! He's a liar! Do you know how many people he has hurt? You have no reason to trust him!" Sasuke argued. At this, Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke. Did he not realize the hypocrisy of his words?

"You're being a hypocrite, Sasuke..." Sakura said in a low voice. She turned away from Sasuke, feeling her insides hurt again. She still wasn't ready to face him, deal with him, and not look directly at him without feeling some urge to cry. These recent days have been painful-for experiencing her first heartbreak. She wanted the pain to go away, but had no idea how to deal with it, except getting her day over with at school, avoiding Sasuke as much as she can, and locking herself in her room, trying to keep herself busy.

She didn't really have much good choices at this point—she could either not go with Itachi, and possibly deal with a persistent Sasuke who won't leave her alone or she could take a chance and go with Itachi—with absolutely no idea how one date with him could unfold.

Itachi observed the argument between his younger brother and the pink-haired beauty—they obviously had some sort of past. The girl looked like she had no desire to be within the same room as Sasuke. She looked like she was going to break any second. The girl obviously meant something to Sasuke—for he isn't the type to get worked up over any girl. They probably dated, and most likely broke up. Itachi's inner demon was really tempting him, he enjoyed seeing Sasuke frustrated and decided to be evil.

The elder Uchiha turned to Sakura, grabbed her hand, and began heading for the exit of the room. Sakura, who was too upset to care where she was headed—she just wanted to be away from Sasuke. After what he had done, how can she not go with Itachi, whom she didn't know personally. Maybe all those scandalous things about Itachi were more lies from Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed his brother take his girl by the hand and lead her somewhere. He yelled out her name,

"Sakura!-" But stopped when he noticed a large hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a large man with sharp teeth in a black suit grinning at him, with two other men surrounding him. His yelling attracted the attention of the students in the crowd amongst him, but they started to distance themselves from area. Now Sasuke understood it was because of the suspicious looking men.

The two men behind the sharp-toothed man just smirked at the younger Uchiha. One of them was blond, with their hair grown long and held up in a half-pony tail. The other was baby-faced man with copper hair. The giant man showed his teeth at Sasuke,

"I don't care if you are Itachi's bastard younger brother... If you want to stay in one piece, then don't interfere with our leader's business," he taunted. Sasuke cursed under his breath. He turned to face the direction of Sakura and Itachi.

Sakura who reacted to Sasuke calling her name, turned and gave him a pleading look before disappearing into the crowd of people,

"...Just please leave me alone," Sakura spoke, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori just walked passed him, following after Itachi. Sasuke just stood there, dazed and hurt, in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

Sakura quickly wiped her eyes, as the limo she was in came to a stop. She looked outside the limo window and saw that they had stopped at some restaurant in downtown. The restaurant had a second floor balcony with tables outside, they were covered with white table clothes and had candle center pieces. She saw that the entrance was on the first floor, the lights attached to the building were antique looking. The placed looked like some expensive Italian place.

She turned to Itachi, who sat next to her. She had realized that during the entire car ride, she was very quiet and too consumed with thinking about Sasuke. She immediately felt bad for neglecting her date, even if she didn't exactly wanted to be with him at the moment.

"Umm... Sorry I'm boring you with silence... I'm just very..." She felt a bit embarrassed trying to explain the confrontation at the event and was at a loss of words. Itachi just looked at her with an understanding facial expression,

"...Sad? He was boyfriend, wasn't he?" Itachi finished her sentence. Sakura just nodded, and started fidgeting with the edge of her skirt.

"I'm sorry about him, he was being a bad sport over our break-up... I didn't realize he would bother bidding on me..." Sakura felt her explanation jumble a bit. Her head was all over the place. A part of her wondered what happened to Sasuke after wards, and the other part began to become self-conscious in front of Itachi.

His presence was making her nervous. Itachi had this aura of mystery around him, a dark and alluring presence. She had been on a date before, but never expected to be on a date Sasuke's older brother. She could help but stare at him—he was very handsome and he could compete with Sasuke in looks. Itachi nodded,

"I understand," he said as he stepped out of the limo. He walked over to the other side and opened the door for Sakura. He held out a hand, which Sakura took and lifted herself off the chair and onto the concrete pavement. Itachi still held onto her hand, and gave Sakura a charming smile before planting a kiss on her hand. At this, Sakura's cheeks flushed.

Itachi looked up at his date,

"Forget about him. I'll make sure tonight will be memorable for you," his silky voice assured. Sakura's face heated up, as she gave him a nervous, but sincere smile.

Though his criminal status made her a bit nervous, she couldn't deny the seductive temptation surrounding Itachi and this date.

* * *

"You glued Sasuke's legos together?" Sakura laughed. Itachi just shrugged,

"What? It's fun frustrating Sasuke," deep down, Sakura knew he was right.

Sakura felt leaves crush under her shoes as she walked through an old carnival ground with Itachi walking next to her. The night was dark, and the old carnival ground gave the place an old time setting. All the rides were shut down, with paint chipping off. Sakura remembered this place when she was in elementary school, when it was thriving with lights, laughter, and music. Now the place was desolate and long forgotten. There was caution tape all over the merry-go-rounds, broken bottles on the grass, and signs claiming to stay out of the area. Sakura looked up at Itachi,

"So... What made you want to come here?" She asked curiously.

After the dinner, which the two had starting walking in the parks, until they went far enough through the land and came across the old Konoha carnival ground that had been out of business for years.

"There is an old nostalgic feeling I have attached to these places... I came here often as a young boy," Itachi stopped and looked at Sakura,

"Why? Are you scared?" He smirked, "Where is your sense of adventure? C'mon," Itachi ushered as he held onto Sakura's hand. Sakura's heart beated a bit faster, feeling his hand over hers. They conversed as they walked,

"So what bad things has Sasuke told you about me?" Itachi inquired with an amused look on his face, as if it was all a joke to him,

"Well... Apparently you stole money from your family," Sakura explained, hoping that Itachi would explain why without her asking.

"Ahh, yes. I won't deny that," Itachi simply stated, looking into the distance. Sakura asked,

"Can I ask you why?" She hoped she didn't sound noisy or anything. Itachi's tone went from carefree to a bit serious,

"There was someone special to me... And my father and grandfather took that away," he said simply. Sakura looked confused,

"I don't understand..." Was all Sakura could say after some silence. They went over to a nearby bench, Itachi just leaned his elbows on his knees with his face looking like he was in a deep thought. Sakura just sat next to him and decided to listen,

"Right after high school, I introduced my family—Mom, dad, grandfather, to a woman I had fallen in love with since my junior year. I had kept the relationship a secret for a while, just out of personal privacy, and after a year I decided it was time to introduce her to my family..." Itachi trailed off. He looked at Sakura,

"Her name was Shiori..." Itachi stated,

"And, when the time came for her first dinner at the mansion. It was the first time my family met her. When she arrived, my father had a clearly disappointed look on his face, and my grandfather had an even more disappointed look on his face. They are usually tactful about it, but this time, they couldn't hide it. My mother welcomed her like any other guest, and Sasuke was just Sasuke and stayed quiet the entire time..."

"Why did they not like her?" Sakura inquired, feeling empathy and pity for the girl.

"They didn't like the fact that Shiori came from a low-class family. She was very poor, a scholarship student at St. Arabellas..." Sakura felt a nerve being bit.

"And because of that, they found her unfit to be their daughter-in-law, and the wife of the future heir of Uchiha Corp," Itachi looked at the ground.

"My father and grandfather didn't give her a chance. Whenever she was over, they never acknowledged her. I fought with them about it, and they wouldn't budge. I thought eventually, they would stop being stubborn and accept her one day... I was a fool to think that..." Sakura felt the story being turned into a tragic ending.

"Then one day, I had to tell my father and grandfather that Shiori was pregnant with my child and that I wanted to marry her... Father was ashamed of me, he went lengths to make sure no one knew of Shiori's pregnancy... But my grandfather however, was beyond angry for having a child with a woman he considered not worthy of joining the family..."

"I had already proposed to her, promising her to take care of her and our child, regardless of what my family had said. They knew nothing would change my mind or stop me, so they did something unforgivable..." Sakura held her breath, afraid of what had happened to Shiori.

"My grandfather, Madara ordered my father to 'get rid' of her," At this, Sakura placed her fingers over her mouth, unable to believe her ears.

"I wanted to kill grandfather for having such a sick idea in his head, but I thought my father wouldn't actually go through with it... So I didn't worry as much... But I guess I had too much faith in my father... I came home one day from work to find that Shiori had disappeared. I looked everywhere for her, and when I finally confronted my father, he told me he order his men to dispose of Shiori..." Sakura gulped, fear shook her, knowing that the Uchiha family had the will to do this.

"They told me it was for my own good and that they will never tell me where they buried the body..." Sakura felt the words stuck to her throat,

"I'm... very sorry," Sakura said as she scooted closer to Itachi and placed a gentle hand over his, he then placed his other hand over hers and stroked her fingers with his thumb.

"I was enraged, and became illogical and rebellious... Then I finally decided to leave them, and steal their money as well..." Sakura looked at Itachi with pity,

"Stealing the money was the least my family deserved," Itachi stated, "No amount of money atones for their sin..."

Sakura felt her heart cry for Itachi. She couldn't imagine the suffering he went through... There was no crime in Itachi and Shiori to be in love, and yet... His own father decided to take the one thing Itachi loved more than anything else away. He lost his mate, and is living in a bitter and angry revenge towards the family who betrayed him. Sakura spoke,

"Does Sasuke know?"

"He was told what was told to everyone: Shiori had a miscarriage and left me... No, he does not know this," Itachi stated. Itachi blinked before standing up and facing Sakura,

"I will take down my family, for what they have done..." Itachi smiled at Sakura, as if he was completely content with the idea. His hatred ran deep, and it was obvious in his words. He pulled Sakura to her feet,

"One last thing before I take you home," Itachi suggested, Sakura just nodded and held onto his hand.

Itachi led her into a building containing a maze of mirrors. Dust still covered the mirrors, but Itachi found a switch that turned on the lights in the room. Sakura laughed as she saw wide and thin reflections of herself. Itachi just lead her through the maze, but eventually Sakura became lost. All that surrounded her were her reflections, she called out for Itachi who didn't respond. A bit worried that she was completely lost, he kept walking through, trying to find her way out. A pair of arm surrounded her waist and pulled her closer to him. Itachi spun Sakura around and held her close to him. Looking intensely into her green orbs, he closed the gap between them and kissed her. Feeling herself sinking deep into the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. The mirrors began to fog, and the two were kissing more passionately and aggressively. Sakura began to unbutton the first buttons of Itachi's shirt as Itachi removed the sweater off Sakura, revealing her shoulders and lacy tank top.

* * *

Sakura finished readjusting her clothes. She could see from the limo window that she was closely approaching her house. Though the two removed some clothing in the mirrored room in the heat of their passion, they didn't have sex, knowing Sakura was not over Sasuke and Itachi was not over Shiori's death. It was just a friendly date that ended up a bit more heated than expected. When they arrived at Sakura's house, Itachi walked Sakura to her door.

When they reached the front door, Sakura turned to Itachi,

"Thank you, Itachi-san... I had a wonderful night," Sakura smiled. Itachi leaned in and gave Sakura another kiss,

"I should thanking you," Itachi said as he stepped off Sakura's porch. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned to Sakura for a second,

"Sasuke is a real fool for letting you go," Itachi gave Sakura one last smile before walking away,

"Goodnight... Sakura..."

* * *

_**Author's note:**_ _Did you guys like it? I have a guilty pleasure of SakuraxItachi, even if it's kind of a crack couple. Itachi's long gone so no possible romance for him and Sakura in the future of Naruto. RIP Itachi :'( My favorite Naruto character ever. _


	15. Chapter 15

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 15**

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and support the actual release._

* * *

Anko eyed the yellow note, and then looked at her pink-haired student. Sakura, who noticed Anko's scrutinizing gaze ended up giving a nervous smile that possibly made her look more suspicious. Anko then turned to her clipboard,

"I'll look pass this once, Haruno... Since you are never absent or tardy... I'm sure you had a legit reason for being absent half the day..."

Sakura internally sighed, and was thankful to whatever force out there helped Anko be lenient with her. Usually, Anko was very militaristic towards her students, but she knew Sakura would never miss class for no reason. Sakura thought that about herself too... Until today when she woke up and realized two things 1) school and 2) oh no, i'll run into Sasuke.

She knew that Sasuke was probably angry at her for going out with her brother, even though it was part of the event's regulations. Even so, she did not feel like entering her first period class and third period class, since she had them with Sasuke. She decided to ultimately skip periods one, two, three, and lunch. Gym seemed like a good time to come in, and all she had to do was dodge Anko's potential wrath and the rest of the day would be no-Sasuke, and she could just run home.

She sighed, she knew she couldn't keep this up forever, but today she decided she needed a break. It was a good thing she was already ahead in those three classes she missed.

Anko looked back at her student, who looked like she was in deep thought,

"What are you waiting for, girl? Go find a group that needs an extra player and join them!" Anko nudged. Sakura snapped back to reality, nodded, and ran off into the locker room.

* * *

Tenten sat on the hard gym floor, looking bored while watching two groups play against each other at basketball. Her peripheral vision caught pink hair, and she turned to see her rarely tardy friend walk over to her group. Sakura was dressed like the rest of the girls in her class—a white polo, blue sofies, matching blue knee high socks, and tennis shoes. Hinata noticed as well and waved. Sakura skipped over to the two girls and Takatori, whom she assumed the three of them were a team. Sakura dropped onto the floor besides them,

"Hey guys, mind if I join your group? I notice you guys are one person short compared to other groups." Tenten nodded and then both her and Hinata's voice changed into a more serious tone,

"Where were you all day? It's not like you at all to be late _ever_... Is everything okay?" Sakura just gave her friends a nervous smile,

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just... Wasn't feeling well this morning—So who are we playing next?," She felt bad lying to them, but she made note in her mind to fill them in later when they were in private and not in an indoor gym that echoed, occupied by closely sitting classmates that could hear their conversation.

"We lost, so we are out for the rest of the games until Anko says to do them again," Hinata answered. Tenten turned to Sakura,

"Well, good news: we found somebody who is more awful than you at basketball... And who cost us our game," Tenten nodded her head towards a nearby Takatori, who just curled into a ball,

"I'm sorry!" Takatori groaned apologetically. Sakura just laughed and then scooted over closer to Takatori.

"Hey Kotarou, have you made a move on Ayumi yet?" Sakura asked, which caught the interest of Tenten and Hinata who leaned in closer to hear. Everybody knew Kotarou liked Ayumi... Except Ayumi. As a fellow nerd, Sakura felt like it was a duty to keep giving Takatori the extra pushes that he needed to become a bit more confident.

"Aha.. No, I changed my mind at the last minute..." He sighed as he cleaned his glasses. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows,

"And why?"

"Because, I don't want to get rejected..." Takatori just hung his head. Sakura groaned,

"How do you know you are going to get rejected? Can you read the future? Even if she was going to turn you down, should you just give up? No! You are one of the kindest guys I know, and believe me... I know guys are complete jerks who in the end run over your heart with their _nice, shiny, black convertible car_ and not give a rat's ass about your feelings by the end of the day. Do you think Ayumi deserves a guy like that? Some snooty rich kid who thinks he is God's gift to women only to just play with her? Do you? Sakura shouted the last part a bit louder than she wanted. Takatori just looked at Sakura as if she had a psychotic moment.

Takatori, Tenten, and Hinata sat silently... Unsure what to make of Sakura's hidden rant about a particular classmate. Tenten and Hinata looked at each other with concern, they knew Sakura was still feeling broken hearted over Sasuke, they just didn't think Sakura's hate towards the Uchiha boy was _that _bitter.

Sakura looked at her frightened friends, and sighed. Her old wounds were reopening again, and this time she probably made herself look a bit crazy. She laughed nervously and stood up,

"Wheww! Is it hot in here or is it just me? I'm going to get some water!-Pleasedon'tfollowme!" The girl dashed towards the exit of the gym, leaving her friends looking more concerned.

* * *

Sakura lifted her head up from the water fountain outside, her hand wiping her mouth. She was acting all abnormal—skipping school, being distracted from studying, and feeling all down whenever she thought of a certain black-haired punk. She walked over to the nearby wall, and leaned the back of her head against the concrete stone and stared into the sky, sighing.

She closed her eyes and felt her visual senses diminished and her hearing senses heightened. The wind blew against her body, putting momentum into her hair and the edges of her gym shorts. She just wanted this day to end. Better yet, she wanted this pain to end.

Her ears heard footsteps approach her. She opened her eyes and looked at the visitor. Speaking of the devil, Uchiha Sasuke stood before her.

Sakura turned away from him, unable to look him in the face without breaking down,

"What do you want this time, Uchiha?" Sakura bitterly spat,

Sasuke bit his lip. She was still very mad at him, he couldn't blame her but at the same time, he was growing impatient with her blowing the misunderstanding out of proportion,

"Why the hell did you go with Itachi on a date last night? What, did you wanted to get in trouble with the law by affiliating with a criminal?" Sasuke spat, "Or was this an attempt to get back at me? Out of all people, you decided to date _my brother_? Who you know I hate beyond anything?" Sakura rolled her eyes,

"First off, I signed up for the event and I am going to fulfill what obligations I said I would do. I didn't know that the highest bidder would turn out to be your brother. When I found out, I felt conflicted, but I knew I couldn't let the honors society down due to personal reasons... And besides..." Sakura turned to Sasuke, "Itachi is a good man. To me, he isn't the criminal... And no, I was not trying to get back at you. Who I date is none of your business anyway."

Sasuke looked baffled at his ex, "'a good man?' Have you completely lost your mind? No 'good man' harms his family!" He then realized that Sakura spoke of Itachi as if she knew him better than he did and has gotten significantly closer to him since last night. Suddenly, fear took over him. He stepped closer to her and he grabbed her shoulders,

"Did you sleep with him?" He hissed, Sakura shuddered under his grip and intense gaze, but rolled her eyes at him when he asked what she thought was a ridiculous question.

"Do you really think of me like that?" Sakura's voice lowered, and the hurt behind it was evident. So, he thought she was the kind of girl who just had one night stands with men she just met. Sasuke grit his teeth,

"I asked you a question first."

"No, we didn't have sex," Sakura confidently answered, as she shrugged out of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke, who was beyond relieved with her answer, let her go without resistance. He couldn't explain the relief he felt from hearing her answer, the answer that he had been hoping for. His worst fear from coming true was prevented. He could have kissed Sakura right then and there... But stopped himself, knowing that she would probably chop both his legs off.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her ex. With an untrained eye, you couldn't tell the difference between Sasuke's expressions, but

"Okay, so you skip class just to ask me if I fucked your brother... Great! Now you know _I didn't_! Can I go now? You could have saved your time and just texted me because unfortunately you still have the nerve to even try and contact me. This is why you can't be salutatorian, Sasuke. You can't just skip class like that just to talk to people..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired girl. Her comment was taking a condescending turn, and he did not like it one bit. He turned, shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked a nearby empty coke can.

"Keep your stupid rank, I don't want it—And before you say that you heard it yourself from eavesdropping on me and father—don't. I completely lied to him just to get him off my back about you..."

Sakura's defenses fell a bit. She felt unsure whether to believe him or not. A part of her wanted to believe him, and at the same time it was hard not to just ignore how sincere Sasuke's answer sounded during that discussion with his father. She turned to go, but stopped,

"Sasuke-kun?" her voice softened.

"Hn."

"You... Should really give your brother a chance... He went through a lot... He's still going through a lot... Who wouldn't after finding out Shiori was killed by your grandfather's gang?" Sasuke suddenly turned to face Sakura,

"What... Are you talking about? Shiori broke up with Itachi years back and we didn't hear from her since. What do you mean she's _dead_? By _Who_? _Grandfather_? _The family mafia_?" Now he was confused, what the hell was Itachi telling her?

"What exactly did Itachi tell you?" Sasuke's face was a mixture of seriousness and concern. Sakura was confused herself. Was Sasuke hearing this for the first time?

Before Sakura could speak, she heard the voice of a familiar coach yelling her name. Not wanting to get in further trouble because of Sasuke, she quickly returned to the gym. Sasuke still stood there, unsure of what to think.

* * *

Fortunately, Anko just gave Sakura a lecture after class of how odd her behavior was today. After nodding her head repeatedly at her coach, she was let off. Sakura finished the rest of her classes that she was able to attend, gathered her missed work, and went to Ino's house.

The initial plan was to study together, but the study session soon involved some televisions, food, gossip, painting nails, and reading magazines instead of textbooks and notes. Sakura filled in her friends of what has been happening lately in her life.

"Wow forehead girl, you are so lucky... I mean, you get both Uchiha brothers to come after you. Maybe you should see if they are interested in a threesome? Wouldn't that be hot?"

Sakura threw a _Teen Vogue _magazineat the blonde who just laughed at her best friend's reaction. Ino could deny the fun in watching Sakura's angry reactions, they were just too entertaining. Hinata and Tenten tried to stay composed, until Tenten cracked a snort which sent both of them laughing.

"It's a 'Sakura-sandwich'!" Tenten teased. Sakura just blushed red at the thought of the two brothers in bed with her, but soon internally slapped herself for having such erotic thoughts.

"Guys, be serious!" Sakura groaned, "Don't tease!" Sakura wailed as she dug her head into one of Ino's pillows. She received a bro-fist from Tenten and a sympathetic pat on the back from Hinata.

* * *

Sasuke didn't touch his dinner. He was too deep in thought over what Sakura had said to him behind the gym.

Growing concerned, Mikoto stopped cutting her steak,

"Sasuke, are you feeling alright?" His mother's voice breaking his trance. Sasuke looked up,

"Ahh, yes okaa-san..." Sasuke nodded, before staring at the table cloth again. Fugaku swallowed his piece of steak and cleared his voice. Mikoto looked at her husband, unsure of how to get Sasuke to speak up about what he was in deep thought about. Also, he needed to eat.

As if their youngest son read their mind, Sasuke pulled his hand from under his chin,

"Otou-san... Okaa-san... I ran into Itachi days ago..." At this, Mikoto stopped sipping her wine. She steadilly placed the glass back in front of her,

"...How is he doing? Do you know?" Mikoto asked, sadness and concern clearly written in her eyes. Sasuke pitied his mother. She was the one in the family who took it the hardest when Itachi left. Sasuke's mind then wandered to the memories of her refusing to get out of bed for a week. Fugaku stopped drinking his wine too, but then resumed drinking it, seeing that his wife handled the news better than he imagined.

Sasuke sighed, regretting bringing up Itachi's name, "He is doing alright..." Sasuke simply answered. Mikoto just nodded and sat quietly. The three of them sat in silence for a second, until Sasuke spoke up again,

"Why did Itachi leave, I never quite understood..." Mikoto just looked unsure how to answer her son, and Fugaku just felt no longer in the mood to eat his food, but to just drink down his wine. The Uchiha head decided to intervene Sasuke,

"Sasuke... Let's not talk about him... You are upsetting your mother..." Sasuke turned to his mother, who hid her face behind her bangs, then stood up, and excused herself. Before Sasuke could stop her from leaving the dining room, Fugaku placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"What compelled you to bring up that taboo subject?" Fugaku scolded. Sasuke turned to face his father, feeling suddenly braver in front of his old man,

"Now that I think about it, I don't terribly knew or understood why Itachi left... All I remember is him angry and then he left, leaving mom traumatized, you with a black eye, and we were bankrupt... _Why _did Itachi do that? Leave us like that? Did he do it because he just wanted to? Or did something happen that everybody failed to tell me?"

Fugaku rubbed his temples, he didn't see this coming, and he wasn't ready for it. Sasuke just continued,

"I heard something _very interesting_ today... Something involving Madara-sama, our family's secret mafia, and Itachi's ex-girlfriend..." Sasuke glared at his father. He could tell that there was some truth behind this from Fugaku's shocked expression. Fugaku walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a scotch bottle and a glass. The wine was simply not dulling his nerves, he needed something else. Sasuke knew that his father only drank his favorite drink when he was upset or stressed out.

Fugaku scratched his head and took a gulp from his glass, his eyes turned to the fire in the fireplace.

"So you heard that our men took care of Sawajiri Shiori..."

"Why would the family have any reason to get rid of her?" Fugaku took another gulp.

"We tried to keep you out of this, Sasuke... It was a matter between Itachi and the rest of the clan... Sawajiri-san... She... Father didn't like her... Didn't want Itachi to associate with her at all... So Madara decided to break them apart... And I helped him," Fugaku spoke.

"The whole thing escalated, when Itachi got her pregnant..." Sasuke gulped.

"Madara didn't want Uchiha blood mixed with the likes of her family... So he ordered me to get rid of her. I was instructed to gather some men and abduct her. Itachi found out, become enraged, and that's why he left us..."

Sasuke was speechless. He felt his legs weaken, and he sat down in a nearby chair, having a difficult time hearing this,

"How... Why... Would you agree to do such a thing? To your own son? To an innocent person?"

Sakura's words entered Sasuke's mind, about how much Itachi suffered. Now he understood what she had meant. Itachi lost the woman he loved more than anything, and it was all because of his own family. How could his family just take that away from him? Sasuke's thoughts were disturbed when he heard glass shatter.

He looked up suddenly to see that his father had thrown the glass of scotch into the fireplace. He could hear the roar escaping the flames as it greedily swallowed the contents of the glass and flared for a second until it settled down again. Fugaku then turned away from his son, and shoved his hands in the pockets,

"She's in Okinawa, Japan..." Was all he said. Sasuke looked confused until he went on,

"I helped her escape and fake her death... I didn't stain my hand with her blood... But that doesn't change the fact that Itachi still believes I have..." Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, feeling relief that his father didn't carry out Grandfather's order.

"If you want her to remain alive, then I suggest you not to mention this to Otou-sama or his closest men..." With that, Sasuke's father walked off, leaving Sasuke to do what he knew his son would do.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed :) Read and Review! T__hank you __SilenceIsTheKey__ aka Manni for motivating and reminding me to write. _


	16. Chapter 16

**-Dreaming of Petals-**

**By: ApplesofWrath**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto is property belonging to Masashi Kishimoto. Neither am I claiming any of Naruto's content nor writing a fanfic for profit. Please don't sue me and support the actual release._

* * *

"Boss, he is still refusing to talk."

Itachi looked up from his desk by the window in his pimped out office at Deidara, who awaited his next instruction. Itachi lifted the cigar from his lips and exhaled the smoke,

"Do whatever you boys want. We need to get him to talk." With that, Itachi got up from his desk and faced the window, "you're dismissed…" Deidara bowed lightly,

"Understood, sir," With that, the young blond man left, leaving Itachi alone in his office.

Itachi gazed into the view of the city. It was night, and the lights illuminated from buildings, cars, and streetlights—a very breathtaking view. The Uchiha heir rubbed his temples; it had been a long day. Itachi's most loyal members of Akatsuki sniffed out a spy, the recently new member by the name of Koichi, and it was most probable that he is working for Madara. As soon as he was caught, Itachi had the man beaten and tortured for information. However, his lips were tightly shut. He was obviously prepared for a scenario like this.

A knock on the door broke Itachi out of his thoughts. Itachi inhaled another puff from his cigar before responding loudly, "What is it?"

Kisame's voice answered, "Boss, you have a visitor." Itachi narrowed his eyes, he knew Kisame wouldn't let just anybody in. The Akatsuki leader sighed quietly; he was not in the mood to deal with visitors. He sat down at his chair before instructing Kisame to let the visitor in.

To Itachi's surprise, the visitor was the last person he expected to come find him—his younger brother.

Sasuke stood in a black leather jacket and jeans. His face was serious. Itachi gave a subtle smile, his interest in Sasuke's visit peaked. What would little Sasuke want to speak with him? Itachi knew Sasuke didn't walk into dangerous places just to tell his older brother something miniscule.

Itachi puffed one last time on his cigar, before placing it in an ashtray. His poker face looked at his brother who stood by the doorway.

"This is unexpected," Itachi smirked, "Come sit," he instructed as he motioned to the chair across the desk. Sasuke glanced at the chair and slowly sat on it. He remained quiet, the seriousness still plastered on his face.

"What brings you here, Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha looked at the ground for a second, before looking at his older brother. His lips parted to speak,

"I… came here to apologize," at this, Itachi looked confused, Sasuke continued,

"I came here to apologize for hating you all these years," Sasuke spoke with more confidence. Itachi just stared silently at his brother, unsure of where Sasuke was going with all this.

"I believed the wrong story… That lie that father and grandfather made all this time… They hurt you, not the other way around, and I wanted to come here to tell you I am done being angry and bitter towards you…" Sasuke stopped, and then reached inside his leather jacket. Itachi just stared, still confused and silent.

Sasuke placed some form of paper on the desk, and when Itachi looked closer, they were two plane tickets. On them, Itachi noted a roundtrip to Okinawa, Japan. Itachi chucked,

"So you feel sorry for hating me. Then decided to walk into a dangerous area of town and give me a vacation?" Itachi just chucked some more before Sasuke interrupted him,

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No, nii-san… It's not a vacation. It's a trip to go find your woman," At this, Itachi's poker face broke down a bit, revealing a face with subtle shock. Sasuke just continued while his brother was slightly speechless,

"Shiori's not dead, nii-san… Grandfather _did_ order father to kill her… But Father couldn't bring himself to do it… So he faked her death and let her escape to Japan," Itachi sat there shocked, apparent that Sasuke's words were sinking in,

Itachi slightly croaked, "How do you know if this is true?"

"I honestly don't," Sasuke bluntly stated which earned him a glare from his brother. Sasuke continued, "but I have a feeling father feels awful for lying to you all these years, and now believes it is time to make amends with you. He pointed to me where he sent her. And I don't know about you, but I'm willing to search Japan to find Shiori now.

Itachi gazed up at the ceiling, misty-eyed, with tears threatening to fall, spoke,

"For once, little brother, you are right," which earned him a glare from Sasuke, Itachi gathered himself by putting on his coat, stuffing some cigars inside the pockets, and grabbed the tickets from the desk. Sasuke followed his brother outside the office and into an elevator. Itachi pressed the up button.

"So you don't mind if I come with you to Japan? I would like to," Sasuke spoke as they rode the elevator.

Itachi grinned at his brother, "You shouldn't skip school."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Like you're the one to talk."

* * *

Haruno Sakura sat in the St. Arabella's library at a table with Hinata, Tenten, and Ino. Finals were approaching, and the girls decided to skip their lunch on next class to study together. They sat at a round table in the middle of the library that was fairly populated with students that were doing the same as the four girls. Amidst their studying, Ino always went off tangent and distract the girls from their studies.

Ino yawned, "Have you guys noticed that Sasuke has been absent from school for the past few days?" The girls looked up from their books and shook their heads 'no,' while Sakura just sat silently and kept her gaze on the books. Ino looked at her pink-haired friend,

"You know, it's okay to admit that you noticed, forehead girl… All of us can tell you miss him," Ino said as she played with her pen. Sakura just sighed; she took off her reading glasses, and rubbed her temples,

"Alright, fine. I admit it. I wonder about him all the time, especially these last few days. But I can't afford to get too upset because I have finals. I'm going to end this semester well, and it's already hard enough when you are alone and thoughts start filling your head when you have no distractions…"

Tenten and Hinata gave her sympathetic looks. Ino pulled out a bag of vegetable chips from her bag and placed them in the middle of the table to share with friends. Tenten thanked Ino and grabbed one, while Hinata spoke up,

"Sakura-chan, we aren't against the idea of you getting back together with Sasuke. We know he makes you happy," at this, Ino and Tenten nodded in agreement. Sakura just placed her face on her books and groaned,

"But he causes me so much heartache…"

Ino bit into a chip, "Forehead girl, have you learned nothing? Everyone in this world causes you pain, you just have to find that one person you are willing to be in pain for," at this, Sakura looked up at her best friend. The words were true, and Sakura couldn't help but smile,

"Thanks guys," she said as she lifted her head up. She was about to return to studying, but someone caught her eye. In the back of the library, Sakura could see a familiar tall, dark and handsome boy walking behind the bookshelves.

Tenten looked confused at Sakura and wondered what she was looking at, "what are you looking at?" Tenten turn to where Sakura's eyes were bound to, but didn't see anything or anyone. Sakura looked at Tenten and then to the rest of her friends,

"I think I saw Sasuke…" Sakura spoke in a low-voice, she then stood up from her chair, "I'll be right back!" The three girls watched their friend walk to the back of the library.

Sakura walked through the labyrinth of bookshelves, until she saw the backside of Sasuke in front of her. She took a breath before tapping the boy on the shoulder. The dark-haired boy turned around and faced his former girlfriend,

"Sasuke," Sakura breathed. She missed saying his name. The boy looked at her with his dark and mysterious eyes, which made Sakura quiver in desire. Deep down, she wanted to hug him for being gone so long without hint to anyone of where he disappeared to. However, she just kept a reserved pose and greeted him.

"Where have you been these past days?" Sakura said a bit too desperate, she then quickly added, "Finals are coming up soon, and you should be at school." Sasuke just nodded,

"I've… There was something I had to take care of…" Sasuke spoke slowly. He was distracted with the idea of hugging Sakura. There was something about her right now that made him curious. Was it just him or did Sakura looked like she actually missed him while he was gone? Her eyes looked at him in utter worry. Her lips quivered a bit, as if she wanted to kiss him, her body wanted to pounce on something but instead decided to restrain its excitement.

Sasuke turned his attention back to what Sakura was saying. He might have looked strange to her, just standing there observing her body language, but he didn't care. Something told him that she wanted to pounce on him as much as he wanted to pounce on her.

"I… went with Itachi to Okinawa..." Sakura looked confused. Sasuke continued on,

"It turns out his woman is still alive and is living in Okinawa. She was hidden there by our dad who decided to spare her life," Sakura nodded in relief,

"I just wanted to accompany my brother, whom I believe I made amends with…" Sakura gave a tearful smile.

"As far as I know, he has yet to find her. He believes he is getting closer. I had to come back for school, but I'm glad I was able to go with my brother, even for a little bit," Sasuke admitted. His words were content, as if he was finally at peace with his suffering. Sakura's body disobeyed her, and both her hands moved to grab one of Sasuke's and held them,

"I'm very happy for you. You're finally at peace," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke looked at their hands. He had forgotten how her hands had felt, and this union of skin was only tipping him off the edge. It was driving him crazy and the devil was at the door, tempting him to just pull her into his arms and kiss the hell out of her.

He croaked slightly, as the words poured out of his mouth, "I just want you to know, that I fucking miss you…" Sakura looked up at him with her widened eyes, and nodded.

"And that… You will never kiss my brother or anyone else again," Sasuke pulled the petite girl into his arms and pressed his lips onto hers. Sakura was shocked at first, but quickly kissed him back and equal force and desire.

It was maddening; the intensity the two felt as they reunited for the first time in ages and exchanged a few words. The kiss was meant to ease the madness the two of them felt, but with each kiss and touch, the madness grew. As if what they were doing was not enough to relieve their desire. Sakura pushed Sasuke against a nearby shelf. He whispered, '_that hurt_,' before Sakura began to kiss him furiously on the lips and roaming her hands through his blazer and onto his shirt, trying to feel him above the fabric. Sasuke then loosened her tie slightly before attacking her neck as his hands touched her thighs and slowly made their way up. Sakura moaned softly and Sasuke reigned another fleet of kisses on her aching skin, before meeting her lips again.

They both stopped when they heard a familiar voice.

"Ahem."

The two untangled themselves from each other and looked at Hyuuga Neji standing in front of them, trying to suppress his grin but failing miserably. Sasuke collected himself by straightening his uniform before addressing their visitor,

"_Hyuuga_," Sasuke muttered, "Need something?" Sasuke ended his sentence with palpable annoyance.

"I just need something from the shelf you two were using," Neji then motioned the two to move over for a minute. While Neji looked through the shelf, Sasuke and Sakura internally decided that maybe (although it was worth it) the library was not such a place to rekindle their relationship. Sakura continued to straighten her uniform, and Sasuke checked himself to see if everything was in place.

Neji grabbed the book he was looking for and waved to the couple before leaving. Sasuke had a feeling the Hyuuga heir was having a good laugh in his head.

Once he was gone, Sasuke scratched his head in exasperation, "That cockblock…" he spat. Sakura just giggled softly,

"Well, we were kind of pushing our luck here," she stated neutrally, though she still looked disappointed. As much as Sasuke wanted to strangle Neji for interrupting their moment, he knew the library during finals was not the place to have a violent makeout session.

* * *

"Hey… Sakura's been gone for a while… What she is up to?..." Tenten closed her notebook. Their class would be ending soon, and they would have to head to their last class. Tenten sat back on her chair in a relaxed state,

"I'm so glad we got to skip gym, I don't feel like dealing with Anko-sensei and her ironfist rule over the gym," Ino laughed,

"Hey, who says that's the only class you have to skip? The class I have to head to next is Jiraiya's and yeahh…" Ino trailed off, earning a laugh from the other two girls, "I'm just gonna head home."

Tenten looked contemplative, "Well… I do have Gai-sensei's class next… And I'm not in the mood to go through that today. I could use an extra hour to study…" Ino nodded at the brunette, before looking at Hinata,

"What about you Hina? Wanna join?" Ino had a feeling Hinata would not be in for skipping school, but she wanted to invite her friend anyway.

Hinata continued packing, "No, I can't. Kurenai isn't so forgiving for anyone missing class," Ino and Tenten nodded. Ino scanned the room before turning back to her friends,

"Well, let's go fetch Sakura," Ino said as she began to pack Sakura's things for her, "Well, let's go look for forehead-girl, we need to leave soon—." Before Ino could finish a familiar face with red hair and glasses approached the table,

"Hey girls," Karin greeted before turning solely to Ino, "You guys studying for finals?" Ino nodded, "And what are you up to, Karin?"

"I'm looking for Sasuke," the red haired girl admitted, while scanning the room. Tenten rolled her eyes before whispering to Hinata, "I would _never_ have guessed," sarcastically. Hinata just covered her mouth and giggled. Karin turned to the brunette,

"Got something to say to my face, Nakashima?" Karin challenged as she walked over to Tenten, who just smirked back at the redhead,

"Yeah, I actually do. Wanna meet me behind the soccer field so I could share it with you?" This earned Tenten a glare from Karin, who just turned to Ino. Tenten knew she could take on Karin, and Karin knew it just as well. She ignored the challenge.

"Ino, do you have to hang out with a girl who can't even afford a new, clean uniform?" Karin smirked back at the frowning Tenten, who just kept her cool,

"Ino, do you have to hang out with a girl who can't even keep her legs together?" Tenten retaliated. Hinata's suppressed giggled was released as a snort, which only earned her a spot on Karin's bad side. Unfortunately for Karin, she knew she couldn't do anything to Hinata.

Not in the mood to deal with friends fighting, Ino stepped in between the two girls, "You two, let it go. Do you guys want to land in suspension during finals?" The two angered girls gave each other one last glance, before Tenten grabbed her bag and began to leave,

"There's always after finals," Tenten threatened, "I'll see you at your car, Ino," she waved bye. Hinata then scuttled after her brunette friend, leaving Ino and Karin alone.

"Anyways," Karin rolled her eyes, "have you seen Sasuke?" Ino stopped for a moment before speaking,

"No, I haven't seen Sasuke. I'm just waiting on Sakura to get back…" Ino trailed off, when she noticed Karin's face expression go from apathy to utter shock. Ino raised an eyebrow before turning to Karin's source of shock, before her own eyes widened. Ino's shock, however, did not last long. It quickly evolved into a content smile.

It was Sasuke and Sakura, walking together out of the maze of bookshelves with their hands linked. They were laughing about something as they made their way over to where Ino and Karin stood. Sakura's laugh ended when she say Karin next to Ino. It was never a good thing to see Karin.

Sakura hesitantly spoke, while Sasuke just stood next to the pink-haired sophomore, with his usual pokerface.

"Err… Hi Matsui-san", Sakura said awkwardly. Karin just gave a fake, forced smile at Sakura. Sakura ignored it and turned to Ino, her hand never leaving Sasuke's,

"Where did Tenten and Hinata go?"

"Tenten and I decided to leave early and study while Hinata headed to her next class," Ino simply explained. Sakura looked at her watch,

"Ahh… right… Jiraiya's class… Sakura trailed off, unexcited. Sasuke then spoke up,

"I'm going home anyway; I'll give you a lift home if you don't want to go…" Sasuke offered, Sakura looked like she was contemplating, and then nodded. She thanked Ino for packing her things and slung her bag on her back.

"Then I'll see you guys tomorrow for finals? Bye you two, Sakura nodded as she walked out of the library with Sasuke. Karin took off her composed face and turned to Ino,

"_They're back together?"_ Karin looked as if she saw something disgusting. Ino just shrugged,

"I guess they are, apparently," Ino stated. Karin made no effort to hide to disappointment,

"I was going to ask him to be my date for Tsume's wedding," Karin spat bitterly. Ino just nodded in fake sympathy, "Ahhhh, I see…"

Karin then just crossed her arms, "I guess I'm stuck with Hideo again. And we are an awful match!" She whined, as she walked off.

'_I absolutely disagree…'_ Ino thought. She stood alone at the empty table, and then turned to finish packing her things.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba carefully slid the razor down his cheek, revealing his newly shaved skin underneath the layer of shaving cream. He always had to shave frequently, because his hairs grew fast. His family must have had some sort of gene were there was more than the normal amount of hair. The Inuzuka family was known to be on the hairy side, even Hana, unfortunately for her.

After rinsing and applying some aftershave cream, he stepped out of his bathroom into the hallway. He began walking towards his room, which lied at the end of the hall, just a bit past Hana's room. The door to her room was closed. Kiba assumed she must still be asleep, and began to lightly tip toe across. Hana came home from college to visit her mother and Kiba. She felt like she needed to be with her family as they transitioned into a new phase—the remarriage of Tsume and the joining of families.

Inuzuka Tsume was getting married to Aburame Shibi, a famous entomologist. The Inuzukas are thrilled for their new family, and it was a joyous period. The wedding would be taking place in a month. Preparations from 'what color napkins?' to 'where should we go for our honeymoon?' were still in effect.

When Kiba was only a few feet from Hana's door, the doorknob twisted and the door pulled open. What caught Kiba's attention was that it wasn't Hana at the door, but Aburame Shino.

Kiba stopped in his tracks, and Shino noticed Kiba out in the hallway. Shino stepped outside Hana's room and closed the door quietly behind him. Kiba felt awkward, suddenly and unexpectedly seeing his friend from school at his house. What made him feel more awkward, was that Shino stood in only gym shorts and shirtless. Kiba narrowed his eyes,

"Shino, what are you doing here?" Kiba said a bit too loudly, causing Shino to put a finger to his own lips, hinting at Kiba to keep quiet.

"Hey, keep it down... Hana is still sleeping..." Shino scolded. Kiba nodded, understanding. Suddenly realizing that Shino was coming out from _Hana's_ bedroom in the morning before school, Kiba hissed,

"...What were you doing in my sister's room?" Kiba eyed Shino and his shirtless torso. Shino realized that he didn't have a shirt on,

"..Oh... Err... About that..." Shino trailed off, unsure of what to tell Kiba. When Kiba noticed Shino unable to answer him, he shrieked in a low voice,

"Are you having _sex_ with my sister, motherfucker?" Shino made a painful face at Kiba's reaction. He wasn't expecting to tell Kiba so soon. Shino just groaned,

"Okay, fine. Yes, I had sex with your sister! We've _been_ having sex for awhile. We've been together waaay before _my dad_ and _your mom_ decided to hook up," Shino sighed. Kiba scratched his head in frustration and shock,

"...You know, you guys are going to be step-siblings in a month! This is awkward!" Kiba groaned. Shino just crossed his arms,

"Hey, it's not incest... And besides... We both agreed to stay together, even if it's going to be a bit awkward as step-siblings. I love her too much to care about something like that, and at least we aren't related by blood... Besides, didn't you see this coming? I told you many times that I thought your sister was hot..."

Kiba clenched his eyes and teeth,

"Okay first off: Ughhhhh, don't tell me that!" Kiba groaned, feeling disgusted. He didn't want to think of his own sister as _'hot.'_ "And second: a lot of guys tell me the same thing, I don't keep track..." Shino just shrugged,

"Well, now you know... You found out the morning after we did some crazy doggy-style-"

Kiba punched Shino in the arm hard, interrupting him,

"Shino, _just shut the fuck up_..." Kiba warned before passing Shino and entering his own room, shutting the door behind him. Shino couldn't help but laugh quietly when Kiba disappeared.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ I am totally sorry for the long wait. I kinda forgot I had a fanfic and never checked the email I send my notices to. I'll check frequently now!  
_


	17. please read!

Okay so... DOP has gone on an unannounced/unintentional hiatus. I've lost a bit of inspiration for it and I think I've come up with a way to regain my muse. In my honest opinion, I feel like the writing of DOP is bad compared to my other fic, LOTFH... DOP was my first fic ever, anyway so I guess I should have expected it to be guinea pigish... So I would like opinions from followers.

Option:

A) Redo the Story from Scratch (the most drastic)

B) Severe editing of each chapter (somewhat drastic)

C) Leave the story for a bit (Hiatus) and Make a new Naruto High School Fic with a different story.

I can do one of these or maybe even B and C at the same time.

All I know is, DOP will be going under a severe change... The title will probably change too if I decide to go for a more drastic option.

Opinions Plz


End file.
